


Brother's Choice

by josh0ng



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-03-29 22:15:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 20,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13936518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/josh0ng/pseuds/josh0ng
Summary: Where Jisoo's twins older brothers pick for him his soulmate.





	1. Chapter 1

Jisoo tightened his strap on his shoulders and nervously ducked down, avoiding everyone’s eyes. He hurriedly searched for his friends in the buzzing hallway where everyone was busy making their way to class. “Jisoo!” He saw a hand waving in the air, feet tip-toeing.

Jisoo craned his neck and briskly walked towards it. “Good morning,” Jisoo smiled. “Morning!” Seokmin chirped, handing Jisoo a bar of packed granola, “I made it myself!” Seokmin boasted. Jisoo grinned, thanking him for peeling the package open. 

“Let’s go before the bell rings,” Seungkwan slipped his phone into his back pocket and led the way with Minghao following right behind. Jisoo nodded and walked with Seokmin by his side. 

 

“Hey baby,” Jeonghan slumped beside Jisoo on the bouncy sofa. Jisoo groaned at his presence and hid his face behind the small pillow, lying his body sideways. Jeonghan slapped the pillow away and frowned, “Don’t be rude to your brother.” Jisoo grumbled, seating up with his arms folded, the thrown pillow tightly tucked in his chest. “Hyung, I just got back. Give me a break,” Jisoo’s fingers switching the channel back and forth on the television. 

“Can you two stop fighting for once?” Jisoo heard a voice coming from the stairs. Jisoo groaned and stomped his feet, annoyed. Seungcheol gave Jisoo a look before seating on Jisoo’s other side. “What are you watching?” Seungcheol asked, sipping Jisoo’s tea. “Hyung, that’s mine,” Jisoo whined softly. Jeonghan clucked his tongue upon Seungcheol’s appearance and glared at him, “What are you doing here?” Seungcheol rolled his eyes, cursing his younger brother in his head. “Does this living room belong to you?” Jeonghan threw the small pillow Jisoo’s was hugging at Seungcheol’s face. “Don’t be annoying!” he argued.

“Argh! Can you two stop fighting for once?” Jisoo repeated Seungcheol’s question. The audacity of Seungcheol to asked Jisoo that when he and Jeonghan are always on each other’s throat. “I just want some peace after a long day of school!” Jisoo complained. He got up and grabbed his bag, wanting to go to his room, to avoid his brothers. 

“Jisoo, wait!” Jeonghan grabbed his wrist and pulled him back to his seat. “We’re just joking around,” Jeonghan moved his head to his left, glaring at Seungcheol, “right, Seungcheol hyung?” Jeonghan gritted his teeth, emphasizing on Seungcheol’s name. Seungcheol nodded obediently, trying to convince Jisoo. “Yeah, let’s have brothers bonding time!” Seungcheol mockingly smiled at Jeonghan. 

“Jisoo, how’s school?” Mr Choi asked Jisoo scooped his fried rice for his dad. “Um, pretty okay I guess. It’s just that new semester, new projects.” Jisoo settled down, taking a grilled chicken for himself. Jisoo unsurely smiled he met eyes with his grinning brother. Jeonghan gave Seungcheol a look of disgust and shook his head. Mrs Choi sat next to Seungcheol and smiled teasingly at Jisoo, “So, am I going to anticipate for your guest this time around?” she joked. Jisoo shuffled awkwardly and gave her a tight grin. “Mum, can we not talk about this?” Jisoo pleaded, carefully eyeing his dad.

“Why not? Your hyungs brought over their partners for dinner at the age 19. Jisoo, you’re 21 this year. You’re supposed to give me grandchildren already, not adding on to my worries.” Mrs Choi exasperatedly complained. Seungcheol spurted out his orange juice all over his shirt when he heard his mother. “Ew, yucks!” Jeonghan shrieked in a high-pitched voice. “You’re hella gross!” Mr Choi shook his head and wiped orange droplets off his cheek. “Mum, I’m still studying,” Jisoo sighed as he passed Seungcheol pieces of napkins to wipe his shirt. Mrs Choi rolled her eyes. “Jisoo! Your cousin has given birth to 3 babies and she’s only 19!”

“Miyoung,” Mr Choi clucked his tongue at her wife and softly glared at her, signalling her to stop. She made a face and dig into her plate of food. Jisoo sighed thankfully and quietly chewed on his food. “But maybe, what mum said was right.” Jeonghan slowly agreed. “Thank you, sweet Lord!” Mrs Choi dramatically raised her arms in the air. 

“Maybe it’s about time for you to experience relationships,” Jeonghan said. Jisoo looked to his side and gave Jeonghan a bored look. “The ones I like are either taken or doesn’t like me back. What do you suggest, hyung?” Jisoo had enough of this topic and all he wanted was to eat his food quietly for heaven’s sake.  
Jeonghan grinned and wriggled his eyebrows suggestively. “I’ll introduce you to my friend,” Jeonghan decided. Jisoo widened his eyes in disbelief, “What? No!” Jisoo strongly declined. Jisoo doesn’t want to find his partner by matchmaking. He wanted to find someone who he genuinely likes personally. “Right, I agree with Jisoo. Jeonghan keep your friend away from him,” Seungcheol voiced out. Jisoo turned to Seungcheol, “Instead I’ll introduce him to my friend.” Jisoo groaned loudly and leaned his head on the top rail of his chair, bringing up his palms to cover his face. “Not you too!” Jisoo stomped his feet. 

Jeonghan brought down both of Jisoo’s arms down. “Don’t worry, my recommendation is better. Forget about Seungcheol’s,” Jeonghan persuaded his younger brother. Mr Choi cleared his throat at Jeonghan, dissatisfied. Jeonghan rolled his eyes secretly, “I mean Seungcheol hyung.” Seungcheol snorted at his glaring brother. 

 

“What’s with the long face?” Seungkwan asked as he devoured his deli sandwich. “My brothers are setting me up on blind dates,” Jisoo grumbled, poking his cherry tomatoes. It was lunch time for Pledis Arts University and they were currently enjoying their lunch at the school’s garden. 

Seokmin choked on his coke and coughed out loudly. “What?” Seokmin asked loudly. “They are introducing their friends to me because apparently my brothers and my mum thinks that I am going to die old, alone,” Jisoo grumbled. 

“Finally! Someone is in the same boat as me.” Seungkwan exclaimed. “I seriously thought you were going to die alone when you’re old later. You have zero interest in anyone and I am worried about you,” Seungkwan revealed his concerns. Jisoo rolled his eyes and straightened up. “It’s not that I have no interest, but all the ones I like are already taken or doesn’t like me back,” Jisoo repeated the reason he told Jeonghan yesterday, attempting to defend himself. 

“You’re ridiculous, Hong Jisoo,” Minghao spoke out. Jisoo gasped loudly, “I’m offended.” Minghao narrowed his eyes at Jisoo and Jisoo laughed. “Okay, guys, sorry but I am happy with my life now!” Jisoo honestly stated. “But having someone you love by your side every time you’re down is great! You can share your problems, your secrets, everything! You will be twice happier!” Seokmin excitedly persuaded Jisoo.

“Okay, twice happier but also twice sadder when we fight, right?” Jisoo asked, challenging his friends. “Guys, look. I don’t find a reason to have a boyfriend for now because my life currently is about school, study, and more studying. I have no time for other commitments.” Jisoo explained. “And I have you guys and my family, people that I love by my side, so for what do I have a boyfriend for?” Jisoo smiled, satisfied with his reasons.  
“But I think you should just go for it,” Minghao suggested with pressure. Jisoo groaned loudly and stabbed his salad. 

 

“Hyung, go away,” Jisoo mumbled with his eyes still attached to his book, flipping it to the next page. Seungcheol clucked his tongue and folded his arms, watching the playing television. “Why do you even switched on the television when all you’re going to do is read?” Seungcheol provoked. Jisoo sighed loudly and shut his book close, “happy?” Jisoo asked and faced the screen. 

“So, you’re up for it?” Seungcheol asked. Jisoo rolled his eyes and kept quiet. If I act as if I didn’t hear his question, he wouldn’t ask me again, Jisoo thought, seating down still. “Jisoo, I know you heard my question,” Seungcheol turned to face his brother.  
Jisoo stomped his feet, feeling annoyed with the bugging questions. “Fine, I’ll go! But for just one date.” Jisoo firmly stated. Seungcheol widened his eyes happily and hugged Jisoo, “Yes! I knew you’re going to agree with it!” Jisoo squirmed out of the forced hug and grimaced. “I’ll inform my friend now,” Seungcheol shrieked happily and made his way up. Jisoo rolled his eyes and continued watching the unknown show.

“I can’t believe you agreed to his choice!” Jeonghan pointed to Seungcheol as soon as he sat beside Jisoo for dinner. “Hyung, please, just tonight. I want to have a peaceful dinner so can everyone here drop the topic?” Jisoo eyed Jeonghan, Seungcheol and especially his awfully silent mother. 

“Okay fine, but I want a grandchild by the end of your first date.” Mrs Choi stated. 

“Mum!” Jisoo whined loudly. Mr Choi laughed and shook his head. “Enough you guys, let’s have our dinner.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introduction to Mingyu

"I could get both sexes if I want to. Jihoon is nothing." Mingyu bragged, pushing up his shades, settling it nicely on his nose bridge. "Watch me," Mingyu smirked to his friends. He walked in the middle of the hallway handsomely, smiling at the whispering girls. Every single one in the university is crazy of him. Kim Mingyu— definition of a walking god. Boys want to be him and girls want to be with him.  Mingyu winked at one of the girls and walked towards his class. He stopped infront of the class, eyes on Jun and Soonyoung before saluting to them. 

 

"Hey, Seunghcheol hyung. Long time no see, what's with the sudden invitation?" Mingyu asked, sitting down opposite Seungcheol. The older man smiled meaningfully and leaned forward to the cafe's table. "So, how's life?" Seungcheol asked Mingyu back, flicking away the asked question. Mingyu grinned, "It's been good, wonderful actually." Seungcheol nodded, sipping on his latte. "Mingyu," Seungcheol crossed his legs, "have I ever introduced you to my younger brother?" Seungcheol baited Mingyu slowly. 

Mingyu furrowed his eyebrows. "Your younger brother? You mean your younger twin, Jeonghan?" Mingyu tried correcting Seungcheol. Seungcheol chuckled loudly. "No, you silly. I wouldn't want you to get close to that devil anyways. My another younger brother, Choi Jisoo." He explained. Mingyu leaned back and folded his arms, "Choi Jisoo? The only brother of yours that I knew is nonother than Choi Jeonghan, your twin." Mingyu told him honestly. 

"He's single." Seungcheol provoked. Mingyu leaned forward with a satisfied grin, arms on the table. "Oh, I like where this is going." 

 

 

Jisoo blew his ramen noodles before carefully slurping it into his mouth. He sat on the counter's chair, fingers scrolling down his group chat. Jisoo skipped his dinner earlier to complete his project that was due next week. He hates doing things last minutes and is always nagging to his friends about them being irresponsible. They always mocked him for being an on-time fairy but guess who is going to laugh later when they rushed through their work? That's right, Choi Jisoo. 

He got up and grabbed a cup of ice water to wash down the spiciness of the ramen soup and along the way, grabbed a cone of vanilla ice cream that he always buys for himself when he accompanied his mum to the supermarket. "Jisoo," a voice called from behind. "My god!" Jisoo shrieked, shocked over the sudden calling. He turned around and saw Seungcheol standing by the entrance of the kitchen. "For heaven's sake, Seungcheol hyung! Can you not do that?" Jisoo scolded and made his way back to his seat. "I almost died back there!" Jisoo pointed to his previous spot.

"Yeah but you didn't, right?" Seungcheol rolled his eyes. "Is that ramen you're eating?" Seungcheol peeked into Jisoo's bowl, "and ice cream? In the middle of the night?" he questioned. Jisoo narrowed his eyes and unpeeled his ice cream wrapper. "Yeah, vanilla flavored to be exact." Jisoo was slowly getting annoyed with Seungcheol's presence. Not only he interrupted the silence but he even mocked Jisoo for eating ramen and ice cream. Sorry Mr Carry-around-5kg-of-dumbells, not everyone is a health freak like you. Jisoo thought to himself. 

"By the way, Jisoo. I've already arranged the blind date for you." Seungcheol grinned. Jisoo's eyes widened and he stopped licking his ice cream. "What? That quick?" Jisoo raised his voice. Jisoo didn't know that Seungcheol was going to set him up real quick. Jisoo needed to breathe. Quick, breathe in, breathe out. Jisoo closed his eyes, deeply inhaling the air and exhaled loudly. Seungcheol looked at Jisoo breathing in and out quickly and snapped his fingers right infront of his younger brother's face. "Jisoo!" 

Jisoo abruptly stopped inhaling and turned to his brother. "I'm sorry, where were we again?" Jisoo asked again. "Your blind date," Seungcheol answered curtly. "Right," Jisoo dragged his word, "about that." Jisoo nodded. "Uh, can't I go after my semester end?" Jisoo persuaded his brother. Seungcheol mouth widened, not believing what Jisoo just said. "After your semester end?" Seungcheol raised his voice. Jisoo flinched upon hearing his brother's voice. "Choi Jisoo, don't be ridiculous!" Seungcheol exclaimed, unhappy. Jisoo frowned. "What makes you think that you have the rights to scold me?" Jisoo asked Seungcheol. "I didn't even agree to your plan in the first place!" Jisoo folded his one arm angrily, another still holding his ice cream. 

Seungcheol rubbed his face with his palm, calming himself down. "Look, I'm sorry, but don't you think it's too long for him to wait until the end of the semester?" Seungcheol asked, trying to tell his brother to be rational. Jisoo sighed loudly and licked his ice cream, removing his arm. "Okay, fine. But only after next week! And also only for one date!" Jisoo firmly stared his brother down. Seungcheol nodded obediently and grinned. Jisoo only rolled his eyes and continued finishing his ice cream. 

 

 

Minghao clapped excitedly and Seokmin cheered when Jisoo told them that he agreed on going to one date with Seungcheol's friend. "Finally! You can stop fantasizing about Hyungwon!" Seungkwan threw his hands up. Jisoo's eyes widened, "Wait, what?" He screamed. "How did you know about that?" Jisoo asked Seungkwan, surprised that his crush was now revealed. Seungkwan rolled his eyes and looked into Jisoo's eyes. "Do you think we couldn't see your eyes following that greek god everytime he walked close to us?" Jisoo looked at all his 3 friends, "W-we?" he stuttered. Seokmin nodded and smiled teasingly. "Yeah, we knew about it. In fact, Hyungwon knew about it too." Minghao heard noises behind and turned around. "Oh look, speaking of the angel," Minghao smirked. Jisoo's eyes automatically reached onto Hyungwon's long body and glued to it. Hyungwon looked around and saw Jisoo staring at him. He smiled shyly and waved to Jisoo. Jisoo slowly waved back and Hyungwon made his way back to the cafeteria. 

"Seokmin, catch me," Jisoo told Seokmin before collapsing into his friend's arms. Jisoo closed his eyes and giggled giddily. Chae Hyungwon, his all-time crush, just waved to him! Jisoo thinks that even if he dies now, he won't have any regrets. 

 

 

"Okay, Jisoo, here's his number." Seungcheol passed him a small a paper consisting his friend's contact number. Jisoo just got back from school and his mood has never been this good. "Huh? Oh, okay!" Jisoo happily took the paper out of his brother's grip and leaned back, still smiling. 

Jeonghan who was flipping his magazine looked over to the overly happily Jisoo and cast Seungcheol a look. He nodded his head towards Jisoo, asking Seungcheol what happened to him. The older twin only shrugged his shoulders and continued playing his phone. 

 

"Jisoo," Mr Choi called his son who was still smiling ever since he got back from work. "Yes, dad?" Jisoo looked at his dad. "Uh, did something good happened today?" He asked the question that was lingering in everyone's mind. Jisoo blinked and shook his head, suddenly the dining room feels hot. "What? No, nothing happened." Jisoo avoided. His face flushed in red and he mentally slapped himself. Stop being giddy, you idiot!

"Let me guess, did your crush noticed you?" Jeonghan asked. Jisoo's face unknowingly turned into a brighter shade of red and Jeonghan laughed loudly. "Spot on, didn't I?" Jeonghan wriggled his eyebrows. "Your crush? Jisoo, what? Then what about Mingyu?" Seungcheol frowned. 

Jeonghan whipped his head to the side and squint his eyes at Seungcheol. "Did you just said Mingyu? Like Mingyu as in Kim Mingyu?" Jeonghan asked Seungcheol in disbelief. "Wait, what is going on? Who is Mingyu?" Jisoo tried calming the situation down. Mr Choi and Mrs Choi were busy eating their dinner with their eyes on their sons. "Jisoo! Mingyu is the guy I'm trying to set you up with!" Seungcheol slapped his forehead with his palms. He couldn't believe Jisoo was this blur!

"You're setting Kim Mingyu who is also known as a playboy to the holy, innocent Jisoo?" Jeonghan raised his voice while pointing to Jisoo. "Hey! There's nothing wrong with being holy and innocent, okay!" Jisoo crossed his arms and huffed, shrinking down in his seat. "Shut up, Jisoo!" Jeonghan demanded, eyes still on Seungcheol.

"Just because your relationship with him doesn't work out doesn't mean he's not good, okay? It's your fault too in the first place!" Seungcheol accused Jeonghan. Their relationship turned bad because Jeonghan got caught cheating on Mingyu with a guy he met at the cafe. And Seungcheol decided to boycott Jeonghan because he was embarrassed by his twin's actions towards his friend. Jeonghan growled and Jisoo shrunk down further as he could see smoke coming out from Jeonghan's ears. "For the last time, he cheated on me first!" Jeonghan screamed. 

"Uh, hyungs, why not we just continue eating dinner, hm?" Jisoo eyes diverted from Seungcheol to Jeonghan. Jisoo sees no movement and tried calling for his parents to handle the situation. Jisoo eyes bulged out when he saw his parent's seats were empty. "Jesus fucking Christ!" Jisoo hissed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was supposed to update earlier but the book I read was interesting to stop HAHAH
> 
> DOUBLE UPDATE, READ CAREFULLY
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it and I'll see you again on the next chapter soon!!
> 
> Subscribe, comment, and give kudos! xoxo


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jisoo went on a date with playboy Mingyu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DOUBLE UPDATE. 
> 
> If you have yet to read chapter 2, please do so first!!

"And my parents left me just like that! I didn't even know when did they even escape!" Jisoo complained to his friends about last night's dinner. Seokmin and Minghao laughed at his story, finding the fact that Jisoo's mum and dad escaped in the middle of the fight between Jisoo's siblings hilarious. "Wait, Jisoo, let me get this straight. So Seungcheol hyung is asking you to go on a blind date with Jeonghan hyung's ex who also happens to be a playboy?" Seungkwan asked with his eyebrows furrowed. "Crazy? I know," Jisoo sighed. Jisoo told Seungcheol about canceling the 'date' but Jisoo forgot that Seungcheol was an A type blood—in which he never, ever backed down after a deal. 

"He straight up told me 'no' the moment he heard me say cancel and guess what? I didn't even complete the word! I was only at can when he said 'no' and walked away." Jisoo huffed, still unsatisfied because Seungcheol cut him off halfway. "So, what are your plans now?" Seokmin asked. Jisoo could only shrug. "I don't know, I guess I just have to carry on with the plan," Jisoo replied, shoving down the last bite of his kimchi pancake in his mouth. 

 

 

"Okay, Jisoo, remember. He will pick you up tomorrow at 5 pm. Better be in your best outfit!" Seungcheol grinned, showing him both his thumbs up before closing Jisoo's door and making his way back to his room. Jisoo sighed loudly and snuggled deeper into his fluffy pillow, blaming time for passing by too fast. "It was just yesterday when I graduated high school and now I'm going on my first ever date in like 5 years time!" Jisoo groaned dramatically. Jisoo's last boyfriend was his church friend, Minjoo, who apparently was his mum's friend's son. The relationship went well until Minjoo confessed to Jisoo that he wanted to try dating girls. Jisoo shook his hands happily and made his way back home, feeling satisfied without Minjoo leeching on his side. Jisoo swears to god that he has never met anyone clingier than Minjoo in his life. 

Jisoo switched his position and laid on his side. Please be nice, please be nice! Jisoo chanted in his head before making his way to dreamland after going through every possible scenario that will happen on his date with Mingyu. Jisoo told Seungcheol to tell Mingyu to let him know that Jisoo has no idea on what to do on their first date and told him to plan for the day instead. Jisoo didn't want to text Mingyu first even though he has his numbers because Jisoo wanted them to know about each other through their date. Or maybe because Jisoo was afraid that if he texted Mingyu, the guy will talk too much on mobile but end up silent in person. 

 

"Morning, mum," Jisoo greeted his mum who was preparing for breakfast. "Good morning, my son-who-is-going-on-his-first-date today!" Mrs Choi chirped, eyebrows wriggling, teasing her son. Jisoo groaned and threw his head back. "Mum! I've gone on dates before, but I got dumped the day after. So, can you please, not rub it in my face anymore," Jisoo softly glared at his mum before making his way back to the living room, settling on the sofa beside his dad. "Good morning, dad," Jisoo mumbled before placing the small pillow on his dad's lap and laid his head on the pillow, eyes watching the morning news that's playing. Jisoo had always been close to his parents more than his brothers. Seungcheol and Jeonghan were inseparable before Jeonghan got caught cheating on Mingyu. So, Jisoo naturally leaned on his parents more rather than his twin brothers. 

"I can believe that my little brother is going on a date with that devil friend of yours," Jeonghan growled as he made his way down, following Seungcheol right behind. "For hell's sake Jeonghan! Are you still not over it?" Seungcheol asked, annoyed. Jeonghan doesn't deserve the term 'heaven's sake' when he is a devil. "You've been on my throat about that ever since yesterday!" Jisoo got up and slowly peeked at their direction. "It's only 10 am in the morning and they are already fighting!" Jisoo grumbled softly. 

"Because Mingyu is a bitc—" 

"Breakfast!" Mrs Choi announced loudly and Jeonghan words got cut off. "Finally! It took ages! Let's go, Jisoo," Mr Choi called Jisoo to the dining room. "Seungcheol, Jeonghan, come on. Let's have breakfast," Mr Choi stopped behind Seungcheol and called his twins for breakfast. Jisoo who was behind Mr Choi, locked eyes with both of his brothers and placed both his forefinger by the side of his head, imitating a devil mockingly before quickly running away from them. Jisoo rushed to his mum's side and securely sat beside his mum, afraid that Jeonghan would do anything to him if he sat beside him. 

"Jisoo, that's my seat," Seungcheol's deep voice was heard behind Jisoo. "Can't you sit beside Jeonghan—"

"No! Now, get up." Seungcheol ordered. Jisoo frowned and pushed his chair behind loudly, tongue sticking out at Seungcheol before stomping his feet towards Jeonghan's side. The older guy glared at Jisoo before reaching out for a piece of bread. Jisoo sighed and slumped onto his chair. It's going to be a long morning.

 

 

"Jisoo! Your boyfriend is here!" Mrs Choi shouted, opening the door wider for Mingyu to come in. Mingyu smiled politely before making his way in, settling down on the sofa. "Yo, my brother-in-law!" Seungcheol came down and sat opposite Mingyu. "Sorry, Jisoo is always late," Seunghcheol apologized on behalf of Jisoo. Mingyu tightly grinned and nervously looked at the stairs. He didn't know why his heart was beating fast, very fast. Maybe because Mingyu stalked Jisoo's Instagram yesterday and finds him attractive—very attractive in fact. Mingyu heard footsteps behind and froze. Is that him? But Mingyu was afraid to turn around. Mingyu noticed Seungcheol straightening up, "—what are you doing down here?" 

"Hey cheater," Jeonghan greeted before sitting beside Seungcheol, fingers wriggling at Mingyu. "Jeonghan, go away," Seungcheol glared at him. "But why? I'm here to send my baby brother away, too." Jeonghan crossed his legs, eyes narrowing at Seungcheol.

"Why are you all acting as if I am a doll and couldn't take care of myself?" Mingyu heard a voice from behind and the Kim Mingyu almost cried hearing the thick-covered honey voice of Jisoo. Jisoo stood beside him and smiled prettily. "You must be Mingyu," Jisoo said. "Here, for you." Mingyu stood up and handed him the bouquet of sunflowers. Jisoo reminded Mingyu of sunflower, in which he is always bright as the sun and has a smile that lights up the world. "Thank you for the flowers!" Jisoo smiled wider and brought the flower to his nose, smelling it. "It's nice. How do you know I love sunflowers?" Jisoo asked. Seungcheol didn't warn Jisoo about his tall and handsome friend which happened to be sweet as hell. 

"I just know," Mingyu smiled at Jisoo. Jeonghan rolled his eyes as he heard Mingyu's sweet words. "Don't fall into that trap, Jisoo," Jeonghan warned and Mingyu scratched his nape—hoping Jisoo wouldn't listen to him. Jisoo clucked his tongue and softly glared at Jeonghan. "Now," Jisoo made his way to the empty vase on the small indoor garden, placing the flowers in it. "If you would excuse me, I have a date to attend." Jisoo grasped on Mingyu's wrist and lead him to the front door. "Mum, dad, I'm going off first!" Jisoo acknowledged his parents before quickly pulling the shocked Mingyu out of the house, afraid of his mum's reply. 

 

"Where are we going?" Jisoo looked around as Mingyu drove him away from his neighborhood. "You'll see," Mingyu smiled sweetly, hastily glanced at Jisoo before, turned to look at the road. Jisoo mentally shrugged and sat comfortably. Mingyu continued talking, asking Jisoo multiple questions as they made their way there. Jisoo answered sincerely and felt relieved as it wasn't awkward for the two of them. Jisoo got to know that Mingyu was a year older than him and that he was now in his last year at Pledis Technology University. Kim Mingyu is also the only child of Kim's household. Jisoo noticed that Mingyu is very friendly and also he talks a lot, much more than Jisoo ever expected. 

"I heard it's your first date," Mingyu gave a small laugh, not believing that this attractive man is still single. "Yeah, kind of. I think in like about 5 years?" Jisoo leaned his head sideways. "But my mum are always nagging about me not having a partner. She's afraid that I will die old, alone." Jisoo frowned and Mingyu laughed heartedly. Jisoo could feel his eyes shooting hearts towards Mingyu as he heard the taller man's suave laughter. "Wow, you really have a nice laugh," Jisoo unconsciously splurted out. Mingyu smiled handsomely and nodded his head, "Thank you, cutie." Jisoo thought his heart would explode when Mingyu called him that.

 

"We're here," Mingyu announced, unbuckling his belt. Jisoo looked up and glanced around. "Jamsil Baseball Stadium?" Jisoo asked, eyebrows knitted. Mingyu grinned and nodded excitedly. "Yeap! I've always wanted to watch one game and I got to with you. Let's go!" Mingyu exited the car and left Jisoo seated. "Man, you got to be kidding me," Jisoo mumbled before unbuckling his seatbelt, slipping himself out from Mingyu's car. Jisoo hated watching any sports game. Scratch that, he hated sports and game shows. Jisoo hated the loud and noisy surroundings, with everyone cheering, and screaming beside his ears. Jisoo prefers quiet places, where he could just hear people better, not having to shout at each other. 

"Do you want to get any snacks?" Mingyu interlaced his fingers with Jisoo's and led the way. If Jisoo was made out of ice, he would have turned into a puddle covered in glitters. The warmth of Mingyu's hand is enough to make Jisoo forget his annoyance towards the rowdy atmosphere. "I'll just get a drink," Jisoo replied. Mingyu nodded and ordered a cup of large coke. "This way to our seats," Mingyu brought Jisoo to the entrance, hands still neatly clasped together. 

Jisoo winced as the right side of the stadium cheered, as well as Mingyu, who stood up, screaming in happiness when his favorite player scored. Jisoo stay seated and sipped onto his coke. "Did you saw that, Jisoo?" Mingyu reached for the drink and attractively sucked on the straw. Jisoo eyes were glued to Mingyu's Adam's apple. The way it moved up and down made Jisoo speechless. How the hell does one even drinks handsomely. Jisoo shook his head and slapped his cheeks lightly, face bright red when he realised that they're sharing the same straw. "Jisoo?" Mingyu waved his hand in front of Jisoo's face. "Huh, what were you saying?" Jisoo asked, blinking. Mingyu laughed and pinched Jisoo's cheeks lightly. "Nothing, you're cute." 

 

"Did you enjoyed the game?" Mingyu asked, arms around Jisoo's shoulders, pulling him closer. Jisoo found himself snuggling deeper and hummed. "Yeah, I did," Jisoo lied. He hated every single second of it. The only thing he enjoyed was watching Mingyu's sexy Adam's apple. "You hungry?" Mingyu leaned closer, matching their eyes level together. Jisoo froze and blinked. "Uh, ye-yes," Jisoo stuttered as he stared into Mingyu's captivating eyes. That eye contains the world that he wants to live in. 

Mingyu drove Jisoo to the famous Italian restaurant in Itaewon and told the waitress that he had made a reservation. Jisoo mentally awwed in his head as Mingyu pulled for him the chair. "Thank you," Jisoo whispered. Mingyu ordered a plate of garlic alfredo pasta and gorgonzola pizza to share. "Nice place," Jisoo nodded as he looked around. He liked the comforting music that the live band was playing and the chandelier that was hanging above them. It glistened nicely above the yellow, dimmed room. "Yeah, it's nice, right? I used to come here with Jih—" Mingyu shut himself up in time. Jisoo raised one eyebrow, asking Mingyu to continue. "Oh, the food is here," Mingyu said, thankful that Jisoo didn't push further. 

 

"Thank you for the treat today," Jisoo turned to face Mingyu. They were currently in front of Jisoo's gate. Mingyu sheepishly rubbed his nape, suddenly embarrassed. Man up, Mingyu! You ain't this weak. Show him the real you. "Yeah, I hope you enjoyed today as much as I enjoyed," Mingyu took a step closer, voice turning husky. Jisoo gulped in panic and met eyes with Mingyu. He got lost in the taller's man captivating eyes and charming face. Mingyu slipped his hands behind Jisoo's neck and moved closer to his lips.

"Yeah, mum, I got it!" Jeonghan shouted as he opened the door with a bag full of trash in his hand. Jisoo quickly pushed Mingyu away from him and cleared his throat. "Oh, fuck. You guys were about to fuck right there if I were to not open the door." Jeonghan climbed down the short flight of stairs and made his way to the big rubbish bin. Mingyu glared at Jeonghan as he walked past them. Stupid cockblocker! 

Jisoo rubbed his arms and took a step behind. "Uh, I guess I'll see you soon, maybe?" Jisoo smiled awkwardly as he saw Jeonghan staring at them, smirking in disbelief. "Yeah, I'll text you. Bye," Mingyu smiled handsomely. Jisoo waved and made his way in. Jeonghan walked towards Mingyu and patted his shoulder. "Bye, cheater," Jeonghan kissed his palm before blowing a middle finger into Mingyu's face. Mingyu growled as he walked back to his car. Jeonghan walked back into the house and saw Jisoo standing in front of the stairs.

"To everyone who is recommending me someone, for the last time, I hate sports and games!" Jisoo shouted before stomping up to his room. Jeonghan raised his eyebrows at Seungcheol and smirked. "You lose," he mouthed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gosh, I need to read up on how to flirt Mingyu up because this is just level 1 of flirtiness HAHAH
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it and I'll see you again on the next chapter soon!!
> 
> Subscribe, comment, and give kudos! xoxo


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introduction to Wonwoo

Wonwoo leaned his back against the lockers and sighed in relief. "Thank god," Wonwoo mumbled, fisting his bag's strap tightly in his grip and made his way out of the library. The library was fully packed as students stayed all day to study, search books for reference and to print their learning materials. Wonwoo hasn't gotten his break since opening as people keep on coming to him, asking for help. Wonwoo is always sincere, helping everyone, especially elderlies when they asked him for a favor. He loved his job but hated when a bunch of girls approached him, giggling, asking for help. Jeon Wonwoo knew that they're only pretending so he forced a smile and walked off, moving onto the next shelf. "Bye, Mrs Lee," Wonwoo waved to the librarian that's taking care of the front desk. 

"Mother," Wonwoo smiled softly at the 42 years old lady and sat by her bed. Mrs Jeon was currently being treated in the hospital for her overbearing bruises. Wonwoo and his mother was a victim of domestic abuse. They're being hit by his father, who happened to be a heavy drinker and is always being violent when he's drunk. Wonwoo couldn't take any hittings anymore when he decided to call the police, asking them to arrest his dad and brought his mum to the hospital to get treated. Wonwoo had never been so proud of himself, finally stepping up to stop the abuse that his mum has been tolerating ever since he was born. "Have you eaten?" Wonwoo pulled his mother's blanket higher, caressing her baby hair out of her face. Mrs Jeon nodded, "They gave me chicken soup and rice earlier. Have you eaten?" she caressed his hands and Wonwoo found strength in her touch. "Yeah, I did," Wonwoo lied, smiling. I'll just grab some bread and ramen later.

 

 

"Jisoo, get your ass down!" Seungcheol screamed from the living room. Jisoo grumbled and shut his book closed. "He better have a damn good reason for me to stop reading," Jisoo stormed out of his room. "Did you bought for me a whole truck of storybooks?" Jisoo sarcastically asked. His whole family was there, watching the tv.  Seungcheol clucked his tongue, "No." Jisoo folded his arms and made his way to the sofa and slumped beside his mum. "Then this better be worth it." Jeonghan grabbed the remote control and lowered the volume down. "Jisoo. So, how was your date yesterday?" Jeonghan purposedly asked, emphasizing on the word date while eyebrows raised up towards Seungcheol mockingly. 

"It was okay, but it was just that he brought me to a baseball game and I hate sports game," Jisoo hugged the small pillow close to his chest. "That playboy doesn't know shit. He only knows how to get into people's pants," Jeonghan snorted. "Didn't I told you that Mingyu was a bad choice for Jisoo?" Jeonghan turned to Seungcheol and crossed his legs and arms, leaning back against the sofa. Seungcheol chuckled. "You're only saying that because of what you've gone through with him." Jeonghan frowned, dissatisfied. "Uh, but overall it was fun!" Jisoo quickly stated. "He brought me to a nice restaurant," Jisoo cautiously cast a look at his twin brothers. 

"Forget Mingyu, I'll introduce you to my friend." Jeonghan smiled. Now, it was Seungcheol's turn to frown. "What do you mean you're going to introduce your friend to him?" Seungcheol's eyebrows knitted together. "Jeonghan, he's dating Mingyu now—"

"Well, not technically," Jisoo squeaked. Seungcheol glared at him—shut up, Jisoo. "See? You heard him. He's not dating Mingyu until that son of a cheater asks him that." Jeonghan smiled, mockingly. "Okay, Jisoo. It's settled. You're meeting my friend next. I'll set you up with him next week. Clear your schedule. " Jeonghan demanded and Jisoo obediently nodded. 

 

 

"Shut up, I have a date to attend this Saturday," Jisoo groaned, hands buried in his hair. "Relax, you're going to be okay!" Seokmin encouraged him positively. Seungkwan shook his head, "I can't believe you're going on two dates in a span of 2 weeks! I don't even go out with my boyfriend that often." Jisoo looked up and stared into Seungkwan's eyes. "You have a boyfriend?" Jisoo questioned, confused. "No, not really actually." Jisoo rolled his eyes. 

"If this date ain't working out, I'm going to jump down the building."

 

 

Jisoo made his way to the library and grumbled quietly. "Stupid Ms Kim! Why can't she tell us earlier about the project?" Jisoo cautiously stepped into the library and smiled at the lady at the front desk. He walked up to level 3 and searched for several books about art's history. Jisoo hated history. He couldn't understand. Why can't people just move on from the past? Why do they insist that people are interested in the past? Jisoo is not sure about others, but he is hella sure that he isn't interested. Not even one ounce. Jisoo mumbled softly under his breath, skimming through the books, finding his desired one. 

"Oh my god! I'm sorry!" Jisoo heard a deep voice from the side. He didn't even notice that a thick, hard book fell on his feet. Jisoo quickly picked up the book and returned to the librarian with a smile. "It's okay," Jisoo laughed. "I didn't even feel it. My shoes are made out of steel," Jisoo joked, laughing quietly at his own joke. Jisoo's eyes moved down and saw a name tag—Jeon Wonwoo. 

"You're funny," Wonwoo laughed, nose crinkling. Jisoo's heart skipped and he felt his cheeks burning. "Thanks," Jisoo whispered, laughing softly. "Have you found your book?" Wonwoo suddenly asked. Jisoo shook his head, "I'm still searching for it. Do you have any recommendation for any art's history books?" Wonwoo smiled and nodded, "Over here." 

Wonwoo led Jisoo to another shelf and placed two books in Jisoo's hands. "Art students always come back to me saying that this book has everything they needed," Wonwoo assured. Jisoo's eyes sparkled and he felt like hugging Wonwoo. "Oh god, Mr Jeon! Thank you so much!" Jisoo squealed. Wonwoo rubbed his nape, "Wonwoo would just be fine." Wonwoo chuckled. Jisoo laughed once again. "Sorry, Wonwoo. I was just so happy! Thank you and I hope to see you again!" Jisoo waved and made his way down to level 1. "Wait—!" Wonwoo eyes widened, calling for Jisoo but he was already quite a distance away. Wonwoo punched his palm. "Shit, I didn't catch his name," Wonwoo groaned. He felt a loser for not asking that pretty boy his name. 

 

Wonwoo quickly grabbed his bag and made his way out, walking towards the bus stop to stop by the hospital. His phone suddenly rang and he quickly pulled his phone out of his jeans. "Jeonghan hyung?" Wonwoo answered. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WONWOO IS HERE HEHEH
> 
> I can predict myself being busy this week so here's an early update and short!! Wow I'm on a roll for updating 3 days straight HAHAHA
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it and I'll see you again on the next chapter soon!!
> 
> Subscribe, comment, and kudos! xoxo


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jisoo went on a date with librarian Wonwoo

Jeonghan grinned when he saw Jisoo seating on the swing by the balcony, reading his book with ears plugged in. Jeonghan silently approached Jisoo and stood by the clueless Jisoo's side. "Jisoo," Jeonghan tapped on his younger brother's shoulders. Jisoo removed one side of his earphones and hummed, eyes still on his book—not a bit of his concentration distracted. "Tomorrow, you're going to meet my friend," Jeonghan said carefully, suddenly he's afraid of Jisoo's reaction. The younger one only hummed in return. Jeonghan gleefully clapped and kissed Jisoo on his cheek. "Now, that's my brother!" He giggled and made his way out.

"Wait," Jisoo lowered down his book, "did he just said about me having a date tomorrow?" he asked himself. Jisoo then shrugged and continued reading his book. He planned to return his book to the library first, before meeting his brother's friend. Jisoo was glad that he have completed his project with the help of Wonwoo's book recommendation. He thought it would be nice to meet him if he is going to be working tomorrow, and then maybe, they could have a cup of coffee after his shift. 

 

 

"Mum! I'm going!" Jisoo announced loudly and quickly ran to the front door, clumsily slipping in his shoes. "Jisoo, wait!" Jeonghan came from behind, Jisoo mentally groaned and turned around. He was in a rush because apparently, Jeonghan's friend ends his work at 4 pm and it's 3.15 pm! He needed to return his books and maybe meet Wonwoo to thank him for his recommendations. 

"My friend is finishing his work soon and he told me to ask you to meet him at the cafe two blocks away from the library," Jeonghan leaned by the wall, feets crossing, one arm prob. "Sounds great! I'm heading to the library as well," Jisoo felt relieved. Two blocks away ain't that far, in fact, it's just a minute walk journey. "Okay, great. I'll inform him right now," Jeonghan quickly unlocked his phone and he was seen typing away on his iPhone 8. Jisoo unlocked the door and pushed the door slowly, taking his chance to escape as Jeonghan's eyes were on his phone. "He apparently works at the library and his name is Won—" Jeonghan looked up only to see Jisoo walking away briskly to the bus stop, smiling cheekily at him. "Hong Jisoo! I wasn't done talking yet!" The younger twin of Seungcheol shouted, annoyed. "How will he find Wonwoo then?" Jeonghan clucked his tongue speechlessly and walked back in. 

 

"How am I going to find Jeonghan hyung's friend then?" Jisoo lightly scratched his head as he walked towards the library. Serves him right for not listening to Jeonghan just now. He knew his brother was going to tell him his friend's name but Jisoo's mind was too busy rushing after Wonwoo. "I'll just go to every man that's seating alone then," Jisoo mumbled and turned right into the lane. Jisoo stepped into the library and smiled at the lady who was seating at the front desk, again. He slipped his books into the book drop and walked up to level 3, where Wonwoo was always stationed at. Jisoo walked around the bookshelves one by one with beating heart and frowned when he couldn't see the tall, black haired man. With a sigh, Jisoo gave up and walked down to level 1. He glanced at his watch— _3.53 pm_. Jisoo decided to walk towards the cafe and wait for Jeonghan's friend. _He should wait for me._ Jisoo snorted and made his way there.

"Uh—" Jisoo felt a tap on his right shoulder. Jisoo straightened up and froze— _did the librarian noticed that one of the pages had a hole in it?_ But that wasn't Jisoo's fault! He slowly turned around, "Wonwoo!" he gasped. He looked extra fine with his hair gelled up and he was wearing a black button-up with dark blue ripped jeans. His glasses look cleaned and he awkwardly waved, "Hi?" Wonwoo was surprised that the pretty boy even remembered him. Jisoo waved back happily, "Hello!" Wonwoo chuckled at Jisoo's overly excited tone. "Are you going that way?" He asked when he saw Jisoo exiting toward the left. Jisoo nodded and asked, "You too?" Wonwoo nodded and tightened his bag, "Shall we walk together, then?" Jisoo nodded excitedly and smiled. 

"Where are you heading to?" Jisoo asked when he saw that he was reaching the cafe in a few more seconds, a few steps away from the shop next to the library. "Oh, I'm going here," Wonwoo pointed to the cafe. "Really? That's a coincidence because I'm heading there as well!" Jisoo laughed. _F.A.T.E._ Jisoo spelled in his mind. "Are you serious?" Wonwoo raised his eyebrows, genuinely surprised. "Yeap," Jisoo nodded. "I'm meeting someone," Jisoo said softly and looked down to the floor. _Is it too late to cancel the date?_ Jisoo wondered. 

"Wait," Wonwoo stopped. Jisoo looked up and met eyes with Wonwoo's. "Can I know your _name_?" Wonwoo asked, tilting his head slightly, eyebrows furrowed. "My name is Jisoo. _Choi Jisoo_."

 

"I can't believe you're Jeonghan hyung's younger brother!" Wonwoo grinned as he placed down the tray filled with his affogato, Jisoo's iced coffee and a slice of matcha crepe cake. Wonwoo was shocked that Jisoo was the one he was supposed to meet and Jisoo can't help but feel excited when Wonwoo introduced himself as Jeonghan's friends. Wonwoo then quickly grabbed his wrist and pulled him into the cafe, still smiling.  "Yeah," Jisoo rubbed his nape. "We don't look alike, huh?" he softly laughed as Wonwoo passed him his cup. Jisoo doesn't know how to pay Wonwoo back, so he stood still, and decide to ask him later, at the end of the day.  "Well, that makes sense because Jeonghan and Seungcheol hyung don't look alike either," Wonwoo scooped a spoonful of ice cream covered with the bitter coffee. "You've met Seungcheol hyung?" Jisoo widened his eyes. Wonwoo nodded. Then why have I not seen you before? Jisoo wondered, distracted. Jisoo blinked when he saw a piece Wonwoo's cafe right in front of his lips. "Taste it," Wonwoo urged, stretching his hands further to Jisoo's lips. Hong Jisoo blushed but came closer to Wonwoo's fork and eats the cake. "Thank you," Jisoo whispered shyly and covered his grinning mouth. 

 

"Vintage bookstore?" Jisoo asked as he reads the shop's board. Wonwoo nodded, "Yeap! I wanted to show you this shop where you can get cheap but useful books if the library's closed." Jisoo looked at Wonwoo and his heart started beating loudly again. _So considerate!_ Jisoo cried as he followed Wonwoo in. "Hi, Mr Song!" Wonwoo cheerfully greeted the man at the cashier and turned to Jisoo. "That man is always grumpy but he always grumbled 'Welcome, Wonwoo, again' under his breath. Look," Wonwoo pointed to the man. Jisoo read his lips and indeed, Mr Song did grumble 'Welcome, Wonwoo' but he said 'and friend' instead. Jisoo laughed and softly slap Wonwoo's on his shoulder. "You're right! He did say that." Jisoo continued laughing. Wonwoo smiled and walked forward. 

"What major are you taking right now?" Jisoo asked when he learned Wonwoo was 23 years old—assuming that he had graduated from university. Wonwoo gave Jisoo a small smile and turned to Jisoo, stopped browsing for his book. "I didn't continue my studies till university. I helped my mum at her shop right after college but the business went bankrupt, so here I am today, as a librarian." Jisoo lip's formed an 'o' and he nodded understandingly. "What business did she did last time?" Jisoo can't help but be curious. "She opened a small bakery near our neighborhood last time. It was going well the first year but another shop opened and her regular customers left her shop to go to the other." Wonwoo explained. Jisoo frowned—he hated hypocrites. First, they sugarcoat their words, praising you like there's no tomorrow and the next minute, they go against you. 

"Here," Wonwoo passed Jisoo a book. Jisoo tilted his head to the side slightly and carefully took the book from Wonwoo. "Midnight Monologues?" Jisoo reads, eyebrows raised. Wonwoo nodded, "Yeap. I really like this book and I want to recommend it to you. Its a compilation of short and beautiful poems." Jisoo grinned softly. He really loves poems. Jisoo once won 1st for poem writing during high school and he likes collecting them, writing it on a post-it and pasting it on his book of poems. "I love reading poems!" Jisoo exclaimed. Wonwoo grinned and his nose crinkled. "I'm glad you do. Come on, let's go." Wonwoo brought him over to the cashier. He softly snatched the book out of Jisoo's grasp and turned to the cashier. "Hi, Mr Song. Can I have this wrapped please?" Wonwoo gently smiled at the old man and Mr Song nodded before wrapping it in a brown paper, sealing it with red ribbons before slipping it in a transparent bag. "A present from me," Wonwoo smiled, pushing the bag lightly onto Jisoo's hand. 

 

"Since you've bought me the book, let me pay for the tickets now!" Jisoo argued when he saw Wonwoo passing the cashier his card. Wonwoo chuckled and pinched his nose. "Fine, if you really want to pay, later, I'll order the most expensive snack on the truck and you can pay for me," Wonwoo suggested cheekily. Jisoo clucked his tongue and slapped Wonwoo's hands away, cheeks turning red—not sure because of the pinching, or because he's blushing. "Let's go," Wonwoo grabbed Jisoo's hand and interlaced their fingers, dragging the smaller one in. Jisoo was brought to flower dome that he didn't hear of. 

The second he stepped in, Jisoo thought he was in another world. Flowers were freshly grown and it decorated the whole pathway. "Wow," Jisoo exclaimed, breathless. "This is so beautiful. It seems like I'm in a fairytale world," Jisoo turned to Wonwoo. Wonwoo smiled softly and nodded. "I really like this park. It's colorful, beautiful and peaceful." Jisoo nodded eagerly, agreeing with Wonwoo's words. "But," Wonwoo turned to Jisoo, "it's not a free entrance." Jisoo laughed loudly and nodded his head again, one hand covering his mouth. "Come, I want to show you the daisies they grew over there." Wonwoo pulled Jisoo softly. 

Jisoo mentally cried when saw a large range of daisy flowers at the corner of the park. "This is magnificently beautiful." Jisoo praised and went closer to the flowers. Jisoo went speechless and he swears to god that his favorite flowers now is the daisy and not sunflowers. "Wonwoo, this is so beautiful. Thank you so much for bringing me here, oh my god." Jisoo palmed his wide opened mouth. Wonwoo grinned, "I'm glad you like it here." Jisoo gasped. "Like? Wonwoo, I love it here!" He laughed.

 

 

"Thank you so much for today. Really, thank you, Wonwoo." Jisoo smiled softly as Wonwoo walked him home. Wonwoo grinned _again_ —he was grinning so much today he wondered if he actually pulled a muscle. "You're welcome. Thank you for the cotton candy again." Jisoo stopped in front of his gate and met eyes with Wonwoo. "Thank you for the day, thank you for the book and thank you for the treat to the park." Jisoo thanked him again. Wonwoo awkwardly laughed and rubbed his nape. "I guess I'll see you soon?" Wonwoo guessed, shoulders shrugging. Jisoo nodded. "Very soon," he assured. Wonwoo licked his lips and waved his hands unsurely. "Bye, Jisoo. Take care of yourself and let's see each other next time." Jisoo smiled again and he stepped back slowly, waving to Wonwoo. "Bye!" he waved last time before turning around to walk in his house. Wonwoo sighed before making his way home.

"Wonwoo, wait!" Jisoo called from behind and Wonwoo quickly turned. "Before you go," Jisoo pecked Wonwoo's cheek and giggled softly. "Have a safe trip home, _librarian_." Jisoo ran back to his house, shutting his door close behind him quickly. Wonwoo touched his left cheek and laughed, shaking his head. "Silly Jisoo," he commented before finally making his way home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I need to admit. I highkey thinks that Wonshua is actually the cutest and softest couple ever.
> 
> This is actually the longest chapter ever hahahaha I hate my procrastinating self.
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it and I'll see you again on the next chapter soon!!
> 
> Subscribe, comment, and give kudos! xoxo


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jisoo's second date with Mingyu gone wrong

"I'm home!" Jisoo closed the door behind him, peeking into the kitchen finding his family members. "Mum? Dad?" Jisoo called out. He walked in further into the house and heard laughter's from the second level. "Mum?" Jisoo called out again. "Honey, you're back!" Mrs Choi smiled cheerfully. All of his family members was seating at the reading table. Seungcheol and Jeonghan present. "Yeah, I called you but you didn't answer," Jisoo replied sourly. _Not fair! They're laughing all together while I was away._ Jisoo crossed his arms and made his way beside Seungcheol. 

"Hey, buddy. How was the date?" Seungcheol teasingly nudged his arms. "It hurts, you dumbbell!" Jisoo pouted and rubbed his weak limbs. Jeonghan wriggled his eyebrows and gave Jisoo a smug face. "So, how was it?" he asked excitedly. Jisoo shrugged, "It was alright. I had fun." _A hella _lot_ of fun! _But Jisoo wasn't going to tell his family about it. He didn't want them to know what happened because he wants it to be just between him and Wonwoo. Jeonghan narrowed his eyes. "Fun? That's new. I expected it to be boring since it was Wonwoo anyways," Jeonghan commented. Seungcheol rolled his eyes. "Your friends are either too boring or too loud." Jeonghan threw a piece of used napkins to Seungcheol. "At least they don't go around breaking everyone's hearts. And, Soonyoung is not very loud okay. He just gets," Jeonghan stopped, trying to find suitable adjectives for his hamster-like friend. Seungcheol raised one of his brows, telling Jeonghan to continue. "He just gets too active. Like a hamster on its wheels!" Jeonghan nodded, satisfied with his explanation.

"Thank gracious my friends are normal," Jisoo commented before standing up. "Alright, I'll make my way to my room now. I need to wash up." Jisoo went to his mum and dad, giving them a kiss on their cheeks. "Goodnight mum. Goodnight dad." Jisoo waved. "What about us?" Seungcheol and Jeonghan asked simultaneously. They looked at each other and glared. "You shut up!" They scolded one another. "No, you shut up!" They answered again. " _No, you two shut up._ You get none," Jisoo walked away, shaking his head. 

 

 

Jisoo walked up to his room with Midnight Monologues on one hand after a delicious breakfast. Jisoo was already at one-third of the book. So far, he loved all the poems that there was in the book. Jisoo aspires to be this good if he was given a chance to publish a book of poems. "Ah, so comfy." Jisoo snuggled into his pillow, placing the book on his nightstand. Just when he was about to shut his eyes, Jisoo felt a short vibration against his thigh. Jisoo groaned and slipped his phone out, checking the message he received. Jisoo's eyes widened as he read the text. _"Hey, I was just wondering if you would like to hang out today?"_  

 

"Jisoo!" Choi Jisoo turned around and smiled, waving his hands before walking towards his left. "Hi!" He greeted enthusiastically. "Hello to you too. I'm glad you agreed to this last-minute invitation." Mingyu smiled charmingly. Jisoo shook his head, laughing. "I had nothing to do today either. So, what are we going to do?" Jisoo looked around. Mingyu waved two movie tickets and grinned. "We're going to watch 'Black Panther'. Let's go, it's playing in 15 more minutes." Mingyu grabbed Jisoo's arms and gently dragged him to the theater. Mingyu stopped halfway and turned to Jisoo. "Drinks?" he asked. Jisoo nodded, "I want nachos too!" he grinned. Jisoo didn't know why he never offered to pay when he's out with Mingyu but got sulky when Wonwoo opened his wallet. Maybe Jisoo knows that the money Mingyu's using is not his and thus he didn't care or maybe because he felt bad for allowing Wonwoo to pay when he has to take care of his mother and his own expenses. "I got it! Let's go now." Mingyu slung his arms around Jisoo's shoulders and led him in. 

"You take the seat inside," Mingyu lightly pushed Jisoo to the corner of the row, beside the wall. _Uh, possessive._ Jisoo grimaced. He nibbled on his nachos as they played the advertisements before playing the actual movie. "You cold?" Mingyu whispered into Jisoo's eyes huskily. "Uh—" Before Jisoo could protest, Mingyu was already wrapping his leather jacket around his shoulders. Jisoo's eyes traveled to Mingyu's toned arms and he slowly gulped. His tight white shirt that stops at his elbow wasn't helping at all. The movie started and Jisoo heaved out in relief, moving his sight away from Mingyu to the screen.

 

"Wow, isn't that movie great?" Mingyu excitedly asked Jisoo as they exited the theater. Jisoo nodded and gave him a small grin. Jisoo sighed quietly, it's not that he didn't like the movie, but it's just that he didn't like any sci-fi or superpowers related movie. He wasn't a fan of it. _I guess I have to list down my likes and dislikes then._ Jisoo thought as he allowed Mingyu to drag him away. "Mingyu," Jisoo called and the taller man hummed, eyes meeting with his. "Can we go and get coffee?" Jisoo asked, smiling. "Yeah, let's go." Mingyu smiled softly and gently moved away Jisoo's strands of hair away from his face. Tightening his grip on Jisoo's hand, Mingyu led him away to the cafe at the end of the floor. 

"What drink would you like?" Mingyu asked as they settled down at the corner of the cafe. Jisoo hummed and scanned the menu. _Affogato._ Jisoo read and smiled to himself. He remembered Wonwoo getting that yesterday and his heart fluttered again, remembering Wonwoo's presence. "I'll get an affogato," Jisoo nodded. Mingyu raised one eyebrow, "Since when do you like affogato?" he asked. "Since yesterday, actually." he nodded again—no way in hell that Mingyu is going to find out about Wonwoo. "Okay, then. I'll go and order, wait here." Mingyu stood up and made his way to the cashier. Jisoo pulled out his book and continued reading—a habit of his ever since young to always bring a book around. 

"Here, your drink." Mingyu placed Jisoo's cup in front of him. "Thank you," Jisoo grinned. "I chose vanilla because the barista said it goes well with the bitter coffee." Mingyu looked at Jisoo and crossed his legs. "You like bitter coffee?" Mingyu asked, still not believing Jisoo's choice. "Uh-huh. I prefer bitter coffee than the overly sweetened coffee," Jisoo said while eyeing Mingyu's caramel iced coffee blend. Mingyu nodded repeatedly. He prefers his food sweet, salty and spicy—like an immature kid's tastebud. "Can I taste a bit of your affogato?" Mingyu asked. Jisoo said, of course, before scooping the mixture of sweet ice cream with bitter coffee. "Here," Jisoo extended his arms closer to Mingyu's lips. The handsome man smiled, leaning closer with his lips apart, and eyes closed. 

"Mingyu?" 

Jisoo's hand dropped and Mingyu's eyes snapped open. "Jihoon." Mingyu exhaled nervously. Jisoo could see Mingyu's eyes trembled and how anxiously he stood up. Jihoon smiled at Mingyu and hugged him. "It's been long since I saw you!" he squealed before untangling himself. Jisoo shrugged and feeds himself his affogato, hands quickly reaching for his book. Mingyu and Jihoon continued talking by his side and Jisoo tried his best to ignore his dented heart. _Why_ isn't Mingyu introducing him to his friend? Is he _embarrassed_ by Jisoo? _Who is this tiny man_ that doesn't even bother acknowledging him who was seating here the whole time?

"Jisoo," Mingyu called. _Finally!_ Jisoo thought. It took Mingyu long enough to acknowledge Jisoo. Jisoo looked up and smiled, only to furrowed his eyebrows. "Where's your friend?" he asked Mingyu who sat back in front of him, eyes finding Jihoon around the cafe. "Oh, he left," Mingyu said, sipping on his drink. "Why didn't you talked to him?" Mingyu asked Jisoo who was still furrowing his brows. Jisoo snapped his head and glared at Mingyu. "I beg your pardon? _What the hell_ did you just said?" Jisoo asked—voice cold as ice. "Did you just asked me why I didn't talk to your friend when he was the one interrupting our date?" Jisoo was pissed and he doesn't even bother hiding it. "No, Jisoo—" 

"Save it," Jisoo kept his book and slung his bag over his shoulders. "I'm going home." Jisoo stood up and walked out of the cafe. Mingyu groaned and ruffled his hair, quickly following behind Jisoo. "Jisoo, wait!" he grabbed Jisoo's thin wrist and Jisoo twisted his arms, seizing back his wrist. "What else, Kim Mingyu?" Jisoo asked, lazy to entertain. "Let me send you home, at least." Mingyu pleaded. "You don't want to send your friend home too? He could be waiting for you somewhere, maybe." Jisoo sarcastically asked. He was being so petty but he couldn't give a damn right now. The _fucking audacity_ of Mingyu to asked him talked to his friend was huge. Mingyu sighed and gently grabbed Jisoo's arms, "My car is that way." he led. 

 

The tension in the car was so thick that Mingyu doesn't have the gut to start talking. Jisoo kept his eyes fixed on the windows by his side. He was still hurt and decided to keep quiet before he spits anything hurtful to Mingyu. The car skidded to a stop in front of Jisoo's house and he quickly unfastened his seatbelt. "Thanks." Jisoo curtly said and left the car, slamming the door close. Mingyu winded the windows down, "Jisoo!" he shouted but Jisoo continued walking and slammed his door house loudly. Mingyu winced and sighed. "God damn it," he mumbled before driving off. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uh-uh Mingyu is in troubleeeee HAHAHAH
> 
> I'm sorry to all Woozi's fan. I HAVE NO INTENTION TO MAKE FUN OF THE CUTIE'S HEIGHT. I AM SORRY IF ANYONE HAD TAKEN OFFENCE IN IT!!!
> 
> And btw, if you remembered from chapter 2, I actually introduced Soonyoung as Mingyu's friend but I've changed it to Hansol. Just to make it clear if anyone's confused hehe
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it and I'll see you again on the next chapter soon!!
> 
> Subscribe, comment, and give kudos! xoxo


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jisoo follows Wonwoo to visit his mum

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ATTENTION: DOUBLE UPDATE
> 
> READ CHAPTER 6 FIRST IF YOU HAVE YET TO

"He asked you that?" Seungkwan screamed in disbelief when Jisoo complained to his friends about what happened the day before. "The audacity of him to say that!" Seokmin punched his palms. "That's what I thought of!" Jisoo agreed to Seokmin. Jisoo still couldn't cool down his burning heart—his pride was crushed by Kim Mingyu. "I'm going to punch the hell out of his face if I ever see him." Seokmin threatened. Minghao laughed loudly when Seokmin said that. "Bitch, you couldn't even step on an ant!" he mocked. Seokmin growled and punched Minghao's biceps. "Ow! What was that for?" Minghao rubbed his punched biceps. "I couldn't step on an ant but I'm for sure can punch the hell out of you, bitch." Seokmin hissed and punched Minghao once more. 

"Guys, stop it!" Jisoo pulled Minghao away when he saw Minghao standing up to hit Seokmin. "Seokmin, say sorry now!" Jisoo ordered firmly. "But he wounded my pride!" Seokmin whined and pointed to Minghao. "But you didn't have to hit me twice! Now, I'm paralyzed, you son of a donkey!" Minghao scolded Seokmin. "He's a horse but donkey works too," Seungkwan added. "Boo Seungkwan!" Jisoo shouted. "You're supposed to help me, not adding to it!" 

 

"Bye guys! I'm going off to the library!" Jisoo waved to his friends. "And stop fighting." Jisoo glared at Seokmin and Minghao who tried finding for each other's fault ever since lunch. "We won't! Bye, Jisoo!" Seokmin slung his arms over Minghao's shoulders and waved to Jisoo. "It hurts, you moron!" Minghao slapped Seokmin's head for touching his bruised biceps. "Seungkwan! Walk in the middle!" Jisoo shouted before making his way to the other side. 

Jisoo plugged in his earphones and hummed softly, walking towards the library. "Hello," Jisoo greeted the lady at the front desk and made his way up. Ears still plugged in, Jisoo scrolled down his phone while walking up the stairs. "Sorry—" Jisoo's head snapped up and he froze. Jeon Wonwoo is standing right in front of him! He quickly removed his earphones and greeted Wonwoo. "Hi," he said. Wonwoo smiled and waved, "Hello. Finding for books?" Wonwoo asked. Jisoo nodded. "Yeah, I finished the book you gave me." he laughed softly. "Really?" Wonwoo laughed along. "That's quick!" 

"I had nothing to do yesterday!" Jisoo defended himself, still laughing. "I'll meet you up there. I have to send this to level 1," Wonwoo showed Jisoo the books he's holding. Jisoo nodded and smiled, then continued climbing up the stairs. He found an empty sofa and placed his bag down, walking towards the fiction shelves. "Paracosm," Jisoo mumbled and read the back of the book. 

"That's a nice book," Jisoo felt hot breathe by his left ears. He turned around and saw Wonwoo smiling. "Paracosm. I've read the book and it's a nice one." Wonwoo nodded. "Really? Then I shall borrow this," Jisoo smiled and hugged the book. Wonwoo glanced at his watch and looked at Jisoo. "I'm ending my shift in 5 more minutes. You mind waiting?" Wonwoo asked, smiling sheepishly. Jisoo chuckled and shook his head. "Nope. I'll wait for you on the sofa right there." Jisoo pointed to the furthest black sofa at the end of the room. Wonwoo grinned and showed both of his thumbs up. "I'll see you later," he walked past Jisoo, ruffling the smaller man's hair. 

 

 

"Where are you heading to?" Jisoo asked Wonwoo as soon as they stepped out of the library. "I'm visiting my mum at the hospital. You wanna come?" Wonwoo invited Jisoo. He hesitated—afraid if he's an intruder to Wonwoo and his mum's private time. "Is it okay if I do so?" Jisoo asked. _Damn it._ Now Wonwoo is going to think that he's shameless. Wonwoo interlaced their fingers together and pulled Jisoo towards the bus stop. "Don't be ridiculous. Of course, it's fine. My mum is getting bored of my face anyways," Wonwoo joked and Jisoo started to relax. 

"You like this genre?" Wonwoo asked Jisoo as he inserts one side of his earphones into Wonwoo's ears. "Uh-huh. I like calming and soothing ballads, but sometimes I like upbeat songs." Jisoo explained while they quietly listened to Jay Park's 'All I Wanna Do'.

 

"We're here," Wonwoo lightly pats on Jisoo's thighs before pressing the bell. Jisoo neatly coiled his earphones and followed Wonwoo down the bus. "You want to grab something before going in?" Wonwoo asked Jisoo, pointing to the convenience store beside the hospital. "Sure," Jisoo nodded, walking in the store. Jisoo grabbed a packet of chocolate bread and also a red bean pastry. He grabbed a small bottle of lime juice and a can of iced Americano. "Anything else?" Wonwoo asked when Jisoo walked towards the cashier. Jisoo shook his head, "that's all." He took out his wallet and waited for the cashier to finished scanning his things. "You're not getting anything?" Jisoo asked Wonwoo, who only shook his head. "Then why are you holding onto your wallet then?" Jisoo looked at Wonwoo weirdly. "To pay for yours?" Wonwoo asked Jisoo back as if it's not obvious enough.

"What? No!" Jisoo gently pushed Wonwoo away from the cashier. "I'll pay for my own things, alright? Do you want to get anything?" Jisoo asked again. Wonwoo just shook his head and waited for Jisoo patiently. 

 

"Wonwoo, wait!" Jisoo stopped after exiting the elevator. Wonwoo turned around and saw Jisoo frozen to the floor. "I'm nervous," Jisoo anxiously licked his lips. Wonwoo chuckled deeply and pulled Jisoo's hand. "It's going to be fine. She's going to love you, trust me." Wonwoo comforted him. Jisoo looked up and stared into Wonwoo's eyes. "You sure?" he asked, still unsure. "I know her. She'll love you, even more than me." Wonwoo gently tugged Jisoo's hands. "Come on, she's waiting." 

"Hi, mum." Wonwoo smiled and kissed his mum's cheeks. Jisoo stood behind him, unable to move. "Here's my friend, Jisoo," Wonwoo called Jisoo over and he nervously stepped forward. "Hi, Mrs Jeon. Nice to meet you," Jisoo smiled awkwardly. "Hello, Jisoo. Nice to meet you too," she warmly smiled and Jisoo felt all of his nervousness melts away. "I've heard stories about you. Here, have a seat!" Mrs Jeon asked Jisoo to sit next to her on the bed. "Uh—" Before Jisoo could say no, she softly tugged on his elbow and Jisoo had no choice but to obey. "Oh, here. A red bean pastry and a lime juice for you. I didn't know what you like but my mum loves this so I think it's popular amongst mothers I guess," Jisoo gave a small laugh. Mrs Jeon laughed along and he noticed her nose crinkles when she laughed. Jisoo then looked at Wonwoo who was seating in front of them. Ah, so he got it from his mum. Cute. "Thank you, my dear. I really do love these!" She placed it at her side table. "Yeah, she really does love those. She always asked me to buy it for her." Wonwoo added. Jisoo then grinned wider. "Really? Oh gosh, that's a relief then."

"Wonwoo told me that you liked reading books," Mrs Jeon said. Jisoo then smiled and nodded. "Yes, I do. I love reading poems and Wonwoo's recommendation is the best so far," Jisoo praised Wonwoo and winked secretly at him and he jokingly rolled his eyes back at Jisoo. "That's great then," Mrs Jeon gently caressed Jisoo's hands. "What are you doing right now?" she asked softly. Jisoo told her everything about him and he really enjoyed talking to her. She's very softspoken and warm. Now, Jisoo knows where Wonwoo gets his kind and polite self from. 

"Mrs Jeon—" 

"Auntie will be just fine. I feel old when you call me that," Mrs Jeon laughed and Jisoo does, too. "Here, auntie. Have a drink." Jisoo poured for her a cup of water. Wonwoo went down to get his dinner which Jisoo kindly rejected the offer and decided to accompany Mrs Jeon. "Thank you, dear." She sipped on her water slowly. She carefully set the cup on the table and faced Jisoo. "Jisoo," she grabbed his hands. "Thank you for being friends with Wonwoo." she smiled sincerely to him. "Wonwoo has always been alone ever since he didn't continue his studies. He only has two friends and his friends are busy with works. He, too, is busy with his works. He seems very lonely before you came into his life. His life cycle has always been the same—work and then home. But since I'm admitted now, he has to travel from the library to here every single day. I want him to live his age to the fullest." Mrs Jeon spilled about Wonwoo. She then softly pats on Jisoo's hands. "But ever since you came, he can be seen smiling much more these days. I hope that you could accompany him for a long time and make him happy." Mrs Jeon expressed to Jisoo. 

Jisoo smiled and pulled her into a brief hug. "Auntie," he lets go of her and holds both her hands, caressing it softly. "I promise to always stay by his side, to be his friend for the longest time. I will try my best to make him happy and also to make him less lonely. But he needs you too. So, you need to stay healthy and constantly eat well in order to be well again." Jisoo smiled wider and wiped Mrs Jeon's teary eyes. "Aw, auntie! Don't cry! You're going to make me cry too," Jisoo laughed and fanned his face. Mrs Jeon laughed softly and wiped Jisoo's little tears away. "Okay, I won't cry. I'm sorry." 

Wonwoo came up with two packets of fried rice and smiled when he saw Jisoo applying the cream on his mother's bruised arms. "Jisoo," Wonwoo came closer. "Oh, Wonwoo. You're back." Jisoo smiled at him. Jisoo finished up applying the cream and put it away. Mrs Jeon glanced at the clock and softly gasped. "Oh, dear. It's 9 pm. Jisoo, I think it's best if you go home now, it's getting late." Jisoo then looked at the clock before nodded, agreeing. "Okay then. I'll make my way back first." Jisoo smiled and took his bag from the chair. "Wonwoo, you get home too. It's late and you have work tomorrow." Mrs Jeon told his son. "No, it's okay. I'll stay for another hour or so," Wonwoo pushed away his mum's worries. "If you're staying then who is going to send Jisoo home?" Mrs Jeon questioned his son. She knew that that was his weakness. He couldn't say no to Jisoo.

"No, auntie. Don't worry, I can go home myself." Jisoo protest. He didn't want to trouble Wonwoo anymore. Wonwoo looked at his mum and then to Jisoo. "Okay, fine. I'll make my way home now," Wonwoo decided and took his bag. He took out one packet of the fried rice and placed it on his mum's table. "What's that?" Mrs Jeon asked Wonwoo. "Chicken fried rice," Wonwoo looked at his mum. "For you." Mrs Jeon then shook her head and waved her hands, signaling that she doesn't want it. "It's late, my doctor doesn't allow me to eat anything after 8 pm." She lied. "Nevermind, you can just give it to Jisoo," Mrs Jeon then called Jisoo to come closer, handing him her packet rice. "You have it. You have yet to eat your dinner." She smiled.

"Oh gosh, auntie. That's so sweet of you. But are you sure you're not going to be hungry later at night?" Jisoo asked worriedly. She shook her head and pointed to the red bean pastry. "I'll eat that if I'm hungry at night," she persuaded him. "Get going you two or you're going to miss the last bus," Mrs Jeon shoo-ed the both of them away. "Mum, the last bus is at 12 am. Don't be dramatic." Wonwoo lightly admonishes his mum. "Okay, I'll get going. See you tomorrow." Wonwoo then kissed his mum's cheeks and head. Wonwoo moved to the side to let Jisoo come closer to his mum. "Auntie, I'll make my way first. Take care of yourself and I'll visit you soon, okay?" Jisoo smiled and hugged the older woman. Mrs Jeon nodded and softly ruffle his head. "Make sure to come again, okay?" Jisoo then nodded and waved to her. "Goodnight mum." Wonwoo waved and left the room. 

 

They waited for the bus quietly and Mrs Jeon's words kept on replaying in Jisoo's mind. I will try my very best to make him happy and less lonely, auntie. Jisoo promised. "The bus is here," Wonwoo stood up. Jisoo nodded, and followed him into the bus. Wonwoo waited for Jisoo to take the inside seat before seating next to him. Jisoo softly smiled and uncautiously closed his eyes, sleeping.

Wonwoo saw Jisoo's head nodding and bounces back and forth from left to right. He slides down lower in his seat and gently pushed Jisoo's head to his broad shoulder. Wonwoo then pushed Jisoo's hair away from his eyes and laid his head comfortably on Jisoo's head.

 

"Thank you for following me today," Wonwoo smiled and stopped in front of Jisoo's house. Jisoo smiled, cheeks still red when he woke up with his head on Wonwoo's shoulders. "Nothing much. Tell me if you're going again next week. I'm busy this week but I will have some time off next week." Jisoo told Wonwoo his schedule. "It's alright. If you miss my mum and wants to visit her, you can just come to the library and we could go together." Wonwoo smiled. "It's getting late and cold. Go in and have a warm shower. And also heat up the fried rice before eating it. It's cold by now," Wonwoo advised. Jisoo nodded and stepped back. "I'll go in first. You take care and call me when you've reached home, please. It's late." Jisoo told Wonwoo. Wonwoo could sense worry in Jisoo's voice and he grinned—heart fluttering. "Okay, I'll call you once I've reached home," Wonwoo confirmed with him. 

"Okay, I'm going now. Goodnight, Jeon Wonwoo. Oh, and thank you for the rice!" Jisoo raised the plastic bag and sweetly waved before turning around. "Hey, Jisoo!" Wonwoo called out when Jisoo was two steps away from his door. Jisoo turned around and raised his eyebrows in confusion. "Did I forget anything?" Jisoo asked before touching his pocket to feel his phone. It's there, though. Jisoo thought. "Yeah, you forgot something." Wonwoo grinned and Jisoo came down the stairs, walking closer to Wonwoo. "What is it?" Jisoo questioned, clueless. "You forgot your kiss to your favorite librarian." Wonwoo teasingly laughed and pointed to his cheeks. Jisoo blushed and leaned closer, pecking Wonwoo's cold cheeks. "Goodbye, _my favorite librarian_ ," Jisoo laughed softly. "Get going already! It's getting cold!" Jisoo scolded Wonwoo, slapping his arms. Wonwoo smiled in happiness before walking away, "Sweet dreams Jisoo!" Wonwoo gave Jisoo a flying kiss before walking away. Jisoo secretly catches the kiss and walked into his house, grinning from ear to ear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAHAHAHHAHA CUTIES AREN'T THEY?
> 
> Double update because I was actually supposed to finish the story by this week but I've been procrastinating since forever so yeah two chapters for today! hehe
> 
> Also, you can guess where's the story going aren't you? HAHAHAH no you don't actually hehehehe
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it and I'll see you again on the next chapter soon!!
> 
> Subscribe, comment, and give kudos! xoxo


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wonwoo and Jisoo went to a musical and Mingyu were at Jisoo's front door.

It's been days since Mingyu tried calling Jisoo but every time he called, it straights away went to his voice mail. "Pick up the phone, come on," Mingyu mumbled countless times as placed his phone on his ears. "Fuck!" Mingyu patience is running out. Just today, he had called Jisoo for 20 times. Calls are not picked up, messages not read—Mingyu knows he fucked up. 

  
"Still no answer?" Hansol asked, chewing on his chocolate muffin. Mingyu sighed harshly and shook his head. "It's been 8 days, 5 hours and 26 minutes since I called him but there's still no answers!" Mingyu growled as he dialed Jisoo's number once again. "What did you even do till he's so angry at you?" Junhui asked, curious about the situation. "Jihoon came and I didn't introduce him to Jisoo. And I asked him why didn't he talked to Jisoo..." Mingyu guiltily bites on his lips—what was he even thinking, asking Jisoo that. "Dumbass. You deserved to be ignored," Hansol scoffed. 

 

 

"Mum! I'm going out now!" Jisoo informed as he quickly went out the door, running to the bus stop. He was late to the library, promising Wonwoo that he will be there by 4 pm and it's already 3.41 pm— the journey is about 20 minutes minus walking from the bus stop. "Shit, shit!" Jisoo hissed as he saw his bus reaching. Jisoo ran faster and waved his hands furiously to stop the driver from walking away. "Thank you, uncle!" Jisoo thanked the bus captain gratefully and heaved out heavily as he sat down beside the window. 

 

"Wonwoo!" Jisoo called when he saw the taller man exiting the library. He ran faster and Wonwoo chuckled at him. "Are you okay?" Wonwoo asked the panting man—body folded over, hands on his knees, trying to catch his breath. "I'm sorry for being late! Oh gosh, school ended late and I had to go home first to put change my torn shoes— "

"Jisoo, it's okay," Wonwoo laughed. "Thankfully, I ended late just now, so, I wouldn't have to spend my time waiting for you in this weather," Wonwoo teased, nose crinkling. Jisoo slapped Wonwoo's arms. "I said I was sorry, you ass— " Wonwoo pulled Jisoo closer, arms circling his waist. Wonwoo leaned closer and whispered huskily. "I was just joking, Choi Jisoo." Their nose was touching and Jisoo's breathing hitched. "—let go," Jisoo hastily pushed Wonwoo's chest and straightened his white turtleneck. Wonwoo smirked and came closer to Jisoo's ear. "Why? You embarrassed?" Jisoo felt his face turning red and he quickly clucked his tongue. "Are we going or not?" he demanded, face turning to his left, eyes staring into Wonwoo's. "Okay, let's go." Wonwoo grabbed Jisoo's wrist and lightly pulled him.

 

"Wonwoo, where are we again?" Jisoo asked as he alighted the cab they took. Jisoo carefully inspects the building in front of him— bright lights decorating the entrance, people queuing up, showing their tickets to the workers and a store set up for snacks. "At the theater," Wonwoo stood beside him, tighten his grey coat around him. "Let's go, now." Wonwoo lightly pushed Jisoo's back and went to join the queue. 

Jisoo quietly followed Wonwoo, eyes still wandering around the place, hands deeply buried into his denim jacket. "What are we doing here?" Jisoo looked at Wonwoo who was searching his bag for their tickets. "Fishing," Wonwoo looked up for a brief second before looking down on his bag again. Jisoo narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms, "haha, very funny." Jisoo mocked dryly.

Wonwoo chuckled, pulling out a white envelope, adjusting his glasses. "What do people usually do in theaters?" Wonwoo asked Jisoo, slinging his bag over his other shoulders. "They either perform for the show or watch the show. But, for you," Wonwoo scanned Jisoo from top till bottom. "I'm going to sell you for an auction," he said with a straight face.

"Jeon Wonwoo!" Jisoo hissed, fist punching Wonwoo's chest. "Jesus Christ, Jisoo! I was just joking!" Wonwoo rubbed his chest. "Is your fist made out of steel?" Wonwoo grasps Jisoo's thin wrist and brought his tiny fist to his eye level, turning it around, inspecting it. "Tsk," Jisoo roughly pulled his wrist. "Stop it. You're annoying, gosh." Jisoo rolled his eyes and turned around, back facing Wonwoo and moved forward, following the queue. Wonwoo laughed softly and hooked his arms around Jisoo's shoulders. "I'm sorry," he whispered lowly beside Jisoo's ears. Jisoo ignored him— shuddering just by listening to Wonwoo's deep voice. 

Wonwoo leads Jisoo to their seats and they settled down—Jisoo still ignoring Wonwoo. "Are you still angry?" Wonwoo asked, turning his head to the quiet man. Jisoo ignored him, eyes fixed on the empty stage. _Anywhere but Jeon Wonwoo._ "Choi Jisoo," Wonwoo called. Jisoo remained quiet. "Jisoo, I'm sorry." Wonwoo sighed. "Okay then. I'll go," Wonwoo stood up, taking along his bag and turned away to leave. Jisoo widened his eyes and quickly snatched Wonwoo's wrist, pulling him down onto his seat. "Where do you think you are going?" he hissed at Wonwoo. Smiling widely, Wonwoo laced their fingers together tightly. "Now, I get your attention," Jisoo groaned and shake harshly shake his hand, trying to untangle his fingers. "You're annoying," Jisoo repeat— giving up and sat quietly in his seat. Wonwoo grinned happily and faced the front, watching the musical that's starting.

 

"Did you enjoy it?" Wonwoo asked Jisoo as they exited the building. Jisoo nodded eagerly and grinned. "I love it, a lot!" Jisoo stopped ignoring Wonwoo when he knew that Wonwoo bought them tickets to watch the musical 'Legally Blonde'. Wonwoo smiled softly, happy that Jisoo enjoyed the show. They walked to the front and Wonwoo stopped in front of one street shop that sells fishcakes and spicy rice cake. "Oh, gosh! I'm famished!" Jisoo exclaimed, taking a seat in front of the steaming pots. "Auntie, can I have a bowl of this and also one serving of that?" Jisoo pointed to the boiling spicy rice cake and blood sausages. Wonwoo raised his eyebrows, impressed and took a seat beside Jisoo. 

"Do you want one?" Jisoo looked at Wonwoo and pointed to the fishcakes. He nodded and Jisoo carefully passed one stick to Wonwoo, but instead of taking it from Jisoo, Wonwoo took a bite while Jisoo was holding onto the stick. "Aw, such a cute young couple!" The vendor commented, placing the ordered food in front of Jisoo. "Eat a lot and enjoy the food," she kindly said before entertaining her other customers. "Your cheeks are the same color as this," Wonwoo teased, pointing to the bowl of spicy rice cakes. "Shut up," Jisoo mumbled before shoving the stick to Wonwoo, blowing a piece of rice cake and carefully biting it.

 

"Thank you for bringing me to the musical," Jisoo thanked Wonwoo as they walked side by side towards his house. "No problem. I'm happy that you enjoyed it," Wonwoo smiled at Jisoo softly. Wonwoo got to thanked Jeonghan for hinting him that Jisoo likes watching musical of any genre and that he was bugging Jeonghan to watch 'Legally Blonde' with him. Wonwoo's eyes stopped at Jisoo's house and his eyebrows furrowed. "Are your family expecting somebody this late?" Wonwoo asked, glancing at his watch. Jisoo hummed in confusion and looked at his house. "Shit!" he hissed under his breath. What in the hell is Kim Mingyu doing outside his door? Jisoo walked forward quickly and Wonwoo quietly followed him from behind. 

"Mingyu?" Jisoo called the taller man who was about to knock on his door. Mingyu stopped and turned around. "What are you doing here?" Jisoo asked. "Jisoo! I was about to knock because you've been ignoring me since last week!" Mingyu pointed out harshly as he stares into Jisoo's eyes. Jisoo kept quiet and looked away, ignoring Mingyu's cries. Wonwoo came to Jisoo's side and glance at both Mingyu and Jisoo. "Now, who is this?" Mingyu demanded as he saw Wonwoo standing by the house's stairs. Wonwoo raised his eyebrows at Mingyu's tone and he stretches out his right arm in respect. "Jeon Wonwoo. Jisoo's dat—" Jisoo quickly slapped away Wonwoo's hand and completed his sentence. "My friend! Yeah, Wonwoo's my friend." Jisoo unsurely forced out a laugh. Wonwoo eyed his slapped hand and smirked in disbelief. "Yeah, _friend_. I'm Jisoo's friend and it's nice to meet you," Wonwoo looked at Mingyu before turning around to go home. Jisoo widened his eyes and quickly run down the stairs, chasing the fast walking Wonwoo.

"Wonwoo, wait!" Jisoo caught onto his elbow and Wonwoo harshly released his hold. "What else do you want from a friend like me?" Wonwoo raised his voice and Jisoo stumbled a step back. He was startled by Wonwoo's voice—suddenly he was frightened of him. "Wonwoo..." Jisoo whispered. "I'm in fact just a friend to you. Who is he? Your secret boyfriend that you hide behind your back so that you could meet me and play my heart? I like you, Jisoo! Can't you see my actions?" Wonwoo confessed and Jisoo stood there, frozen. "Wonwoo, I'm sorry—"

"Just let me go home, Jisoo. I'm tired." Wonwoo pushed Jisoo away and continued walking home. "Shit!" Jisoo groaned and kicked the ground. Mingyu came from behind and placed his hand on Jisoo's shoulder. "Jisoo—"

"Go away, Mingyu." Jisoo pushed away his hand and walked towards his house, shutting it loudly behind him. Mingyu flinched and sighed loudly. He threw away the rose and went into his car, driving his way home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH SHIT WHAT IS GOING TO HAPPEN TO JISOO, WONWOO, AND MINGYU?!?!?!! Jisoo, that was hurting but at least you did introduce Wonwoo hahaha
> 
> Sorry for the late update but I will continuously update this story for the upcoming week because I'm starting school on the 16th so I will finish this story before I start my school hehe
> 
> The story is ending soon as I've already finished sorting out my plot. I've changed the ending and I hope it turns out good though HAHAHA
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it and I'll see you again on the next chapter soon!!
> 
> Subscribe, comment, and give kudos! xoxo


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So who did Jisoo saw?

Jisoo threw his coat aside and jumped into his bed, head into his pillow. He screamed voice muffled. Jisoo unknowingly cried. He didn't know why his heart hurts, his heart tearing apart. "Wonwoo, I'm so sorry," Jisoo whispered, eyes still crying out. 

Jeonghan and Seungcheol stood outside Jisoo's door, hesitating to knock. Seungcheol was in the kitchen when he saw Jisoo running up the stairs after shutting the front door loudly. He quickly pulled Jeonghan out of his room, telling him what happened. Jeonghan bites his lower lips, worry about his younger brother. "Should we knock?" He whispered, asking Seungcheol. The older twin nodded and Jeonghan breathed in heavily. "Jisoo," he knocked the door. No answer except that the crying stopped. 

Jeonghan slowly opened the door and Seungcheol followed closely behind. "Jisoo?" Jeonghan approached Jisoo's sobbing self. He settled down beside Jisoo and rubbed his back while Seungcheol awkwardly stood beside the bed. "Honey, what's wrong?" Jeonghan asked softly as he continues soothing Jisoo's back. 

"I don't know what to do now," Jisoo answered after a while. "I don't know what I've done, hyung!" Jisoo raised his face. Jisoo was a mess—his eyes were red and his hair was all over the place. Jisoo quickly hides his face on Jeonghan's lap when he felt his eyes brimming with tears again. Jeonghan turned and looked at Seungcheol, asking him to do something. "I don't know what to say!" Seungcheol mouthed. Jeonghan glared at him. "Okay fine." Seungcheol cleared his throat.

"Jisoo," Seungcheol carefully stroked his younger brother's hair and sat beside Jeonghan. "Tell us what happened. Who knows if we can help you with it?" Seungcheol took his hand off from Jisoo's hair. Jisoo sniffles and raised his head, looking into his brothers' eyes. "I hurt Wonwoo and Mingyu," Jisoo started. Jisoo shared with them what happened and his heart is filled with guilt that no one can ever understand.

"I screwed up and I don't know what to do. My heart says this and my mind says that. I can't decide on what to do." Jisoo let out his thought, finally calmed. Jeonghan and Seungcheol looked at each other and sighed. "Follow your heart," they say simultaneously. Jisoo leaned back, amazed. "Don't be so surprised. It's just a twins thing," Seungcheol defended. Jisoo chuckled softly and smiled. "Thanks, hyungs. I will follow my heart and think of what to do." Jisoo hugged both of them. "I love you." He closed his eyes. Jeonghan and Seungcheol smiled before hugging him back. "We love you, too."

 

 

"Hey, bitches!" Seungkwan greeted as he ran towards Jisoo, Seokmin and Minghao. "Last to reach has to buy ice cream for us, Seungkwan. I want Baskin Robbin's Green Tea ice cream." Minghao said. "Oh, I want Shooting Star! What about you Jisoo?" Seokmin turned to him. "Hmm, I'll get Cotton Candy." He grinned. Seungkwan pulled out his wallet and checked before making a sad face. "But, I only have 2000 won—" Seokmin shook his head. "No bargaining. A deal is a deal!" He said before they turned around to head to Han River. "Okay, at least wait for me!" Seungkwan shouted before running after them. 

"How about here?" Jisoo asked as he looked around. There weren't so many people around the area and it's quite shady, no sun will directly shine on them. "Here's okay!" Seungkwan said and the rest nodded. They quickly spread the mat and took out their packed food. "Corn dogs!" Minghao screamed and hugged Jisoo. "Jisoo, I love you!" Jisoo only laughed and hugged him back, "Eat a lot!" Seungkwan took out his card games and they played while eating their packed food, once in a while snapping pretty pictures of each other. 

"Jisoo! Seungkwan! Seokmin! Stand here, I'll take a picture of you guys against the sunset!" Minghao excitedly waved his camera and told them the exact spot to stand at. "1, 2, 3, smile!" Minghao grinned along. Seungkwan laughed with his arms circled around Seokmin and Jisoo's waist and Jisoo raised one of his legs up, placing his head on Seungkwan's shoulder. Seokmin grinned, one hand around Seungkwan's neck and another one doing a peace sign. "Cute," Minghao chuckled and Seokmin ran to him to look at the picture. 

Jisoo smiled at his friends and turned around, looking at the evening scenery of Han River. Finally, his mind is clearer and the burdens he felt on his shoulders now feels lighter. "Follow my mind," Jisoo mumbled and grinned softly. 

Jisoo was just watching people cycling and enjoying the glistening of the river when he spotted someone familiar. Hong Jisoo's heart leapt in excitement and he straightened up fast, too fast. "Jisoo," Minghao called him and he turned around, humming to him. "We are going to get ice cream from the store. Do you want to come along or do you want to stay?" Minghao asked as he chewed on a piece of chocolate covered strawberry. Jisoo turned to the familiar silhouette and shook his head. "I'll stay behind. I'm going to say hi to a friend," Jisoo turned to them and smiled slightly. Seungkwan nodded and stood up. "Alright then. We will get you a strawberry ice cream," Jisoo hesitated. "Uh, actually I'm craving for something sour. Can I get a lime flavoured ice bar?" Seokmin laughed, "sure then. We'll get going first. We will be back and call us if someone disturbs you." Jisoo nodded and waved to them.

 

Jisoo excitedly tiptoed towards the railing that that someone was leaning onto. He stopped and fixed his hair hastily before walking down the stairs, grinning from ear to ear. This is the perfect chance to get everything out of my mind. Jisoo kept his eyes set on the back view of the guy and quickened his pace, wanting to go to him as soon as he could. 

"Min—" 

"Mingyu!" Jisoo was sure that wasn't his voice. Jisoo skidded to a stop as Jihoon skipped towards the taller guy from the opposite side. He eyed Mingyu wrapping his long arms around Jihoon's petite waist. Jihoon sweetly kissed Mingyu's sharp jawline and Mingyu pulled Jihoon's waist closer towards him. "Hey, baby," Jisoo heard Mingyu greeting Jihoon. His eyes watered as he remembered how Mingyu used to call him that when he picked Jisoo up from school every Friday. 

Mingyu's hand snaked down to interlaced both of his and Jihoon's fingers together, walking towards the right—towards Jisoo. Jisoo couldn't move, his feet were stuck to the ground and his heart was all over the place—one step is taken, and his heart will be in pieces. So Jisoo just stood there, watery eyes still on Mingyu and Jihoon. 

Mingyu looked up from Jihoon's giggling face and faced the front. His eyes locked with Jisoo and his legs glued to the soiled track. "Jisoo." Mingyu breathed out. His fingers went loose around Jihoon's and he stepped forward. "Jisoo," Mingyu called.

Jisoo saltily snickered. "I knew it." Jisoo hissed. "I fucking knew that you were still not over him," Jisoo pointed to Jihoon who was behind Mingyu. "If your heart was still on Jihoon, then tell me why the hell do you even accept my brother's proposal? Tell me why the hell do you have to play with my feelings?" Jisoo whispered sadly. His eyes gave in and tears was running down his face. Mingyu kept quiet, not knowing what to reply. He moved forward, hand extending to brush off Jisoo's tears away. Jisoo closed his eyes and let Mingyu's touch linger on his face for the last time, ever. 

"I'm sorry." Mingyu apologised. "I'm sorry for playing with your feelings and I am sorry for giving you hopes. I tried loving you but I can't," Mingyu claimed. "I can't when my heart still yearns for Jihoon." Mingyu looked behind. "I am sorry for everything and I am happy to be friends with you."

Friends. Jisoo remembers how much he hated the word 'friends'. Friends don't fall in love with each other but why did Jisoo fall for Mingyu? "I am sorry that because of my presence last time, you and Wonwoo fought—" Jisoo froze. He couldn't hear anything else after Mingyu said about Wonwoo.hasoo have to apologise to Wonwoo for breaking his heart.

Maybe this is what karma feels like. _Maybe this is what Wonwoo feels like when someone he loved doesn't love him back._

Jisoo took a step back, breaking his heart into pieces. "I wish you two the best for your relationship," Jisoo forced the words out from his mouth. "And I hope we never crossed each other's path again." Jisoo bitterly wished before turning around, running back to his friends, leaving Mingyu behind, in the past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mingyu rejected Jisoo... so you guys already know who's the real winner over here ;-)
> 
> BTW SORRY FOR THE DELAY ASDFGHKL THIS WHOLE TWO WEEKS OF SCHOOL HAD BEEN HECTIC AND I HAD BARELY ANY TIME TO WRITE!!
> 
> Thank god I managed to squeezed this out from my rusty brain hehehe
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it and I'll see you again on the next chapter soon!!
> 
> Subscribe, comment, and give kudos! xoxo


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jisoo met who? Wonwoo?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double update! Please read carefully! :-)

Jisoo wondered why lately all he has been thinking of is Jeon Wonwoo. He knew he should be upset at Mingyu for breaking his heart but he wonders why does his heart beat twice faster when he thinks of Wonwoo. 

He smiled softly when he remembered how Wonwoo likes to sling his arms around him and dislike to talk loudly when he's talking to him. Wonwoo tends to prefer whispering to Jisoo's ears and spoke lowly. Jisoo's palm sweats just by thinking of Wonwoo's voice. 

Maybe his mind prefered Mingyu because of his attention and affection. But maybe his heart prefers Wonwoo because of the love that he has been showing to Jisoo's blinded self.

 

Jisoo straightened his coat and cleared his throat before entering the building. The smell of IV drips and the antibiotic is making his stomach churn as he made his way to the end of the corridor. Jisoo stopped in front of the room and he slowly peeked inside. Mrs Jeon was peacefully sleeping on her bed with a sunflower stalk by her bed. It was bright and yellow, and Jisoo felt that it was mocking him. He stepped in quietly and placed the box of chocolate oats on her side table. Jisoo sat by her bed in silence, watching her chest moving up and down slowly. 

Mrs Jeon stirred and slowly woke up from her nap. "Jisoo?" She quietly straightened up. Hong Jisoo swiftly raised his eyes from his phone and leaned forward. "Auntie," Jisoo whispered softly with a smile, one hand slipping into his coat pocket to keep his phone away. "Jisoo, I haven't seen you for so long. How have been, dear?" Mrs Jeon asked kindly, giving Jisoo one of her sincere smiles, rubbing Jisoo's hand in circles gently. Jisoo suddenly felt like crying. His eyes burn and his lips quivered. "I'm doing...good," Jisoo breathe out. "I'm doing good, auntie." Jisoo nodded and places one hand above Mrs Jeon's warm ones. 

Mrs Jeon smiled assuredly. "You can tell me." Jisoo smiled sorrowly and looked down. His tears slowly running down his cheeks. "I'm so lost. I don't know what to do now, auntie." Jisoo slowly shakes his head. "I rejected the good one, thinking that I need to satisfy my heart but in the end, the only thing I got is just a broken heart." 

"Oh, dear-" Mrs Jeon sat up, pulling Jisoo into her embrace. "I am so sorry," she apologised, rubbing Jisoo's sobbing back. She continued caressing his back gently, giving all of her support to Jisoo. "I am so sorry," Jisoo pulled away and guiltily chuckled as there was a wet patch on her shoulder. Mrs Jeon shook her head, smiling. "You feeling better?" She sweetly asked. Jisoo nodded with a small grin. "Much better." He confirmed.

 

Wonwoo tightly tied his shoelaces in place and pulled his knees closer to his chest. The weather was turning colder and Wonwoo just had to forget to bring his gloves. His fingers were frozen but thankfully, his denim jacket was thick enough to warm up his cold body. Wonwoo picked up a fallen rose from the ground and analysed it closely. Turning it around to inspect the red, halfway dying flowers. "Red rose," Wonwoo whispered, suddenly a small smile creeping up to his lips.

He remembered how Jisoo nagged at him, telling him that it's dirty to bite on the rose stem. Clueless Jisoo being dense about romance. He recalled how Jisoo was being embarrassed when Wonwoo pulled Jisoo closer to him--nose touching, eyes locking. Then he suddenly leaned closer, face tilted to transfer the rose onto Jisoo's lips. 

"You thought I was going to kiss you, don't you?" Wonwoo teased, pulling away from Jisoo as the shorter man had his eyes close. Jisoo snapped his eyes open and slapped Wonwoo's shoulders. "N-no," he stuttered, face red as the rose that was on his lips. Jisoo lightly spat the rose out onto his palms and threw gently the at Wonwoo's chest. "When are you going to stop being so annoying?" Jisoo purposely sulked and folded his arms, walking away. 

Wonwoo laughed, nose crinkling up and went after Jisoo. "I was just kidding!" he said, tugging onto Jisoo's thin wrist. Jisoo stayed put, refusing to turn around but trying to conceal his grin. "Jisoo," Wonwoo called out in his deep voice and turned Jisoo around. "I am sorry, okay?" He apologised lowly and placed the rose in between Jisoo's right ears. "There, don't be angry anymore, hmm?" Wonwoo persuaded him, slinging his arm around the back Jisoo's neck and pulled him closer, pecking on the side of his head. 

Wonwoo unlocked his phone and went to his gallery. He clicked on a picture of him and Jisoo sulking at the side during the 'Legally Blonde' musical. He swiped to the right and smiled when he got a picture of Jisoo smiling, enjoying himself while watching the musical. 

"Might as well have it tattooed on you if you're going to stare at the picture for so long." 

Wonwoo abruptly turned around upon hearing the sweet honey voice and his breath hitched. "Jisoo," Wonwoo finally breathe out and stood up. "Hi," Jisoo sweetly greeted and smiled at him. Wonwoo grabbed Jisoo's wrist and pulled him into his arms. "Jisoo," Wonwoo tightened his hug. "I've missed you so much," he whispered into Jisoo's hair and rested his cheeks on the smaller man's head. Jisoo grinned widely and snuggled deeper into Wonwoo's body warmth. "I miss you too..." Jisoo shyly admitted and unknowingly teared up.

"Why are you crying, silly?" Wonwoo holds onto Jisoo's shoulder and pushed him away lightly when he heard Jisoo sniffling. "I am so, so, sorry, Wonwoo." Jisoo said with his glistening eyes on Wonwoo's bright ones. Jeon Wonwoo grinned lightly and carefully wiped his tears away. "It's okay, Jisoo. I've forgiven you awhile ago." Wonwoo truthfully said and adjusted Jisoo's messy hair. 

"No, Wonwoo. I am so sorry for everything. I really don't deserve you. You've fed me with nothing but love and all I did is hurt you." Jisoo truthfully said. Jisoo knew he doesn't deserve the ever perfect Wonwoo. 

Wonwoo snaked his hands down Jisoo's limbs. "Jisoo, if you think that you don't deserve me then nobody deserves me." Wonwoo grabbed Jisoo's hands. "Nobody is perfect. We all have made mistakes. But that was in the past. Now, you and me, we could work this out together. Believe in me and believe in yourself." Wonwoo smiled at Jisoo assuredly. 

 

"Oh my gosh, so you and Wonwoo, are like a thing now?" Seungkwan asked excitedly. Jisoo shrugged his shoulders and smiled teasingly. "Oh my god, so you two are a thing!" Seungkwan shrieked. "Jisoo, I am so happy for you!" 

"Okay, we need to throw you a bachelor party!" Seokmin suggested. "Yeah! With strawberry covered chocolates and pepperoni pizza!" Minghao agreed. Seungkwan grimaced. "Ew, what are we? Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez?" He mocked. "We are going to pop some champagne bottle!" He motioned.

 

"This is not the bachelor party I imagined!" Seungkwan hissed to Seokmin, who sat beside him. Currently, the four of them were seated on Jisoo's dining table because when they tried to buy a couple bottle of alcohol, Seungcheol and Jeonghan busted them. They dragged the four of them by ears into the car and drove them back to Choi's household. 

"Jisoo, I heard that you guys tried to buy alcoholic drinks." Mr Choi started. Seungkwan froze. _Oh no, if Jisoo told him the truth, I'm dead!_ Jisoo looked at his friends and then his brothers. "Uh, actually the drinks on the counter was for the previous customer." Jisoo nervously told his father. _Oh god, this is bad. I'm sweating!_ Jisoo bites his lips. 

"Liar! The store was empty and we were there even before they reach," Seungcheol pointed out. "It's not ours!" Jisoo defended. "It's yours!" Jeonghan argued back. "It's not--"

"Fine, it was ours! It's all my idea!" Seungkwan cried and faced Mr Choi. "Uncle, please don't inform my parents. They're going to keep me grounded forever!" Seungkwan pleaded. "Wait, you're actually grounded?" Seokmin turned to Seungkwan. He guiltily nodded. Mr Choi shook his head in disbelief. "I'm not angry at you guys. It's just that tomorrow is still a schooling day. I don't want you guys to wake up with a bad hangover." Mr Choi calmly explained. "Tomorrow, you guys can come here and have your bachelor's party. And Seungkwan, I'll talk to your dad for you." Seungkwan eyes widened and grinned widely. "Thank you so much, Uncle!" 

Mrs Choi shook his head. "Since you guys are coming over tomorrow, how about you invite Wonwoo also, Jisoo." She suggested. Jisoo choked onto his drink and coughed loudly. "How do you know about that?" Jisoo asked loudly. Jeonghan then grinned and waved his phone. "Your boyfriend informed me and I informed mum." Jisoo gasped dramatically and point his finger to Jeonghan. "Betrayer!" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wonwoo and Jisoo is a thing now ;-)
> 
> It's been too long and I'm finally back! 
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it and I'll see you again on the next chapter soon!!
> 
> Subscribe, comment, and give kudos! xoxo


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First kiss? Dani who?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double update! Please read carefully! :-)

"Thank you for the food, Mrs Choi! Have a good night!" Seokmin politely bowed and grinned. "Bye Jisoo! See you tomorrow!" Minghao waved at Jisoo and then bowed to Mrs Choi. Seungkwan sheepishly scratched his head. "Thank you, Mrs Choi, for not telling my parents. Have a good night and we'll see you tomorrow again!" Seungkwan bowed deeply and beamed. Mrs Choi shook her head and waved to Jisoo's friend. "Good night to all of you, too. Be safe and text Jisoo after reaching home!" She reminded. "Yes, Mrs Choi!" They answered together and made their way home. Jisoo laughed at them and waved happily. "See you at school tomorrow!" He excitedly raised his voice and closed the door when they're no longer in sight. 

"So, have you contacted Wonwoo?" Mrs Choi asked from behind. Jisoo shook his head, locking the door. "I have not talked to him ever since afternoon. I shall call him before sleeping later," Jisoo smiled at his mum. Mrs Choi nodded and softly grinned. "That's great then. Oh, and ask him what kind of food does he likes." Jisoo nodded and slung his arm around his mum shoulders. "I will. Now go to bed. It's already late," Jisoo lead his mum to her room and waved her good night. He pecked her cheeks and made his way to his room. 

"Hey," Jisoo grinned to Wonwoo. He decided to video call him just because he missed him. "Hi, baby." Wonwoo grinned back. "How's school?" He started. Jisoo told Wonwoo what happened in Calculus class where Seokmin and he was sneaking to eat a piece of a chocolate bar but Seokmin was called out to solve a question when he was in a middle of chewing a huge piece of it. The teacher got angry and asked Seokmin to stand beside the rubbish bin. Jisoo tried not to laugh too loudly as everyone was asleep. "And while he was being punished, he still had the audacity to continue chewing his chocolate!" Jisoo continued and wiped his tear from laughing too hard. Wonwoo laughed heartily and stopped to focus on Jisoo's laughter. 

"I like your laughter," Wonwoo suddenly said. Jisoo slowly reduced his laugh and stared at the screen. "And I like you." He cheekily answered. Wonwoo laughed and blew him a kiss. Jisoo pretended to catch it and open his mouth to swallow it. Jisoo hesitated for a while but carefully opened his mouth. "Hey, uh, my mum asked you to come over tomorrow." Jisoo slowly started. His lips were suddenly dry. Hong Jisoo was nervous of Wonwoo's answers.

"Wow, Jeonghan is quick." Wonwoo chuckled. "About that. Why didn't you inform me that Jeonghan hyung knows about us!" Jisoo lightly scolded him. Wonwoo shrugged. "We haven't met since last week and our texts were only full of confessions and love sentences. I didn't even think of bringing this up," Wonwoo said. Jisoo bites his lips and blushed. "Okay, but are you coming tomorrow?" He hopefully asked.

"Count me in." Wonwoo agreed. Jisoo beamed brightly.

 

"Remember! 5pm sharp at my house. If I'm not yet at home, just wait for me at the living room and make yourself at home. My mum would probably turn on some movies for you guys," Jisoo reminded his friends about the dinner later in the evening. "Don't worry too much, hun. Your mum is our mum." Seungkwan winked. "No, my mum is not yours because mine doesn't ground me." Jisoo joked, smirking. "Shut up, Jisoo!" Seungkwan shrieked while Minghao and Seokmin laughed out loud.

 

Jisoo flipped to the next page and patiently waited for Wonwoo to end his shift. They planned to visit Mrs Jeon first before going for dinner at Jisoo's. "Guess who is it?" A hand covered Jisoo's eyes from behind. "Uhm, Mingyu?" Jisoo joked, chuckling. Wonwoo dropped his hands immediately and walked away. Jisoo heard no response and turned around abruptly. "Wonwoo!" Jisoo loudly whispered, calling Wonwoo who was already going down the stairs to level 1. Jisoo looked around and bowed apologetically when people were staring at him for being loud in the library. He dropped his book by the book drop and jogged after the taller guy. 

"Wonwoo!" Jisoo ran after Wonwoo and grabbed his elbow. "Wonwoo, what's wrong?" Jisoo asked. Wonwoo smirked in disbelief and roughly removed himself from Jisoo's grip. "What's wrong? God, Jisoo. Why the hell do you have to say your ex's name in front of me? I don't like it. Heck, nobody will like it!" Wonwoo replied unsatisfied. Jisoo frowned. "Mingyu is not my ex and I was just joking! Why are you being so sensitive?" Jisoo angrily pointed out. 

Wonwoo sarcastically snickered. "Oh, now I'm being sensitive? Okay, I am sorry for being jealous and protective of my own _boyfriend_." Then Wonwoo walked towards the bus stop, leaving Jisoo behind. "Ugh!" Jisoo stomped his feet. _Why the hell did I even mentioned Mingyu?!_

Jisoo shamelessly sat beside Wonwoo as if nothing happened and cleared his throat. "I'm sorry," he mumbled and looked at Wonwoo who was avoiding his gaze, facing the window. "Hmm," Wonwoo hummed half-heartedly. Jisoo doesn't like the response and was feeling rejected. "I said, I'm sorry." He emphasised, annoyed by Wonwoo's childish behaviour. "And I acknowledged it, didn't I?" Wonwoo turned to face Jisoo. Thank god the bus was empty except for them and an old lady seating at the front.

"Yes you did, but you didn't say that you forgive me," Jisoo childishly pointed out. _Great, now I'm being petty._ Wonwoo rolled his eyes. He can't believe that Jisoo was being this demanding when it started off because of him. "I forgive you just because you're cute and also because I love you." Wonwoo pinched Jisoo's nose hard. "Ouch, it hurts!" Jisoo whined loudly and pretended to cry. The old lady turned around and Wonwoo quickly pulled Jisoo into his chest, one arm securely around Jisoo's waist and another one cupping Jisoo's mouth to keep him quiet. He bowed, embarrassed to the old lady and faced Jisoo who was still hiding his face in Wonwoo's chest.

"Keep quiet before I kiss your lips." Wonwoo lightly threatened. Jisoo quickly shuts up and rubbed his nose. "But my nose hurts," Jisoo complained softly, dragging his words. Wonwoo gave in and kissed his nose lovingly. "There. Does it still hurts?" Wonwoo lowly asked, inspecting Jisoo's face. Jisoo lit up happily and shook his head cutely. "No, it's all good now," he giggled. Wonwoo shook his head in disbelief and hugged Jisoo closer. 

 

"Hello, mum." Wonwoo greeted with a smile and went over to kiss his mum's forehead. Mrs Jeon smiled at him and beamed at Jisoo. "Jisoo, you came too." She spread her arms open and Jisoo enveloped into the older lady's embrace. "How are you doing, auntie?" Jisoo kindly asked. "I'm good and the doctor told me that I can be discharged by Monday." Mrs Jeon happily told him. "Really? I'll pick you up with Wonwoo then on Monday!" Jisoo grinned and took a seat by her bed. 

"Wonwoo, Dani called me just now and said that she will drop by to visit me later in the evening." Mrs Jeon informed her son. Wonwoo who was pouring for her a drink froze. "Lee Dani?" He confirmed. Mrs Jeon nodded and smiled at Jisoo. "Dani is my niece, Wonwoo's favourite cousin." She teased. "She is not my favourite cousin." Wonwoo grumpily rejected the false fact and sat down beside Jisoo. Jisoo chuckled and rubbed Wonwoo's thighs. "Don't be rude," he reminded. 

 

"Long time no see, auntie Jeon!" A long brown haired girl came in the room and went straight to Mrs Jeon side, hugging her tightly. Mrs Jeon coughed softly as she suffocates. "Oops, sorry." Dani quickly removes herself and laughed sheepishly. Wonwoo silently glared at her and Jisoo pinched his waist. "Be nice," he reminded him. 

"Oh, who is this?" Dani looked at Jisok curiously. Jisoo smiled and stood up, extending his hand. "I'm Hong Jisoo. Wonwoo's friend--" 

"Boyfriend. Jisoo is my boyfriend." Wonwoo cut Jisoo's words and stood up. Dani furrowed her brows and nodded slowly. "So, you swing both ways now?" She asked. Jisoo shifted uncomfortably. "Uh," he started. "I like who I like. And it had nothing to do with you." Wonwoo firmly replied. Dani raised her brows, surprised. "Wow, it feels like as if it was just yesterday when you told me that I was the best girlfriend you ever had and now look at where you are." She mockingly folded her arms and wriggled her eyebrows once at Jisoo. 

Jisoo felt so embarrassed and insulted. He quickly grabbed his bag and looked at Mrs Jeon. "I'll make my way first, auntie. Please take care of yourself and I'll see you," Jisoo looked at Dani. "On Monday." Jisoo gave Mrs Jeon a brief hug and walked away. 

Wonwoo stormed towards Dani and fumed angrily. "Whatever we had in the past, stays in the past. You do not just come here and insult my boyfriend at your own will." Wonwoo spat. Dani blinked and took a step behind. Mrs Jeon called Wonwoo and he looked at her. "Go after Jisoo." She adviced. Wonwoo snatched his bag and faced his mum. "I'll call you later," he promised and kissed her forehead before rushing after Jisoo. Dani huffed out loudly and sat down beside Mrs Jeon. 

 

"Jisoo!" Wonwoo ran after him down the corridor. Jisoo wiped his tears and quickened his steps. He wouldn't let Wonwoo see how weak he is. He entered the lift and pressed the close button repeatedly. "Hong Jisoo!" Wonwoo sprint after the closing lift. "Fuck!" Wonwoo groaned when Jisoo succeeds in closing the lift. Wonwoo scanned the place quickly and dashed for the stairs--running down two steps at a time.

"Hong Jisoo!" Wonwoo shouted as he saw Jisoo leaving the building. "Jisoo, wait," he panted when he finally was able to grab his boyfriend's wrist. Jisoo skidded to a stop and cleared his throat. "I need to go home. Please let me go," he softly pleads. Wonwoo straightened up and spun Jisoo around. He pulled the smaller man closer to him and tilted his head up, kissing his soft lips gently. Jisoo closed his eyes and a tear escaped as Wonwoo tightened his hold around Jisoo's waist. The kiss was full of assurance and Jisoo never felt that secured before. 

Wonwoo pulled away and caressed Jisoo's cheeks. "Whatever people say, I will always love you and only you. Please do not forget that." Wonwoo whispered as he wiped away Jisoo's falling tears. "Now, let's go _home._ " he interlaced their fingers together and Jisoo nodded happily. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY I ACTUALLY SCREAMED WHILE WRITING THE PART WHEN WONWOO KISSED JISOO AGDHKD
> 
> BUT I also cringed writing the lift scene HAHAHA ITS SO CLICHE
> 
> But good news, I'm back to writing
> 
> Bad news, this story is ending soon... one or two more chapters and I'm officially done sighpie T_T
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it and I'll see you again on the next chapter soon!!
> 
> Subscribe, comment, and give kudos! xoxo


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joshua and Wonwoo went on dinner with Jisoo's family

“I’m home!” Jisoo declared as he opened the door wider for Wonwoo to enter. He nervously licked his lips and looked around, scanning Jisoo’s home sweet home. “Let’s go in. They’re inside.” Jisoo sweetly pulled Wonwoo’s shaking arms and closed the door behind him.

“Hey, lovebirds!” Seungkwan greeted with a bowl full of popcorns in his hands. Seokmin and Minghao waved, smiling happily at the couple. “Your mum is in the kitchen and your brothers is upstairs,” Seokmin informed when Jisoo looked around. The living room’s curtain was dawned as they played the movie.

Jisoo turned to Wonwoo and told him to sit with his friends. “I’ll look for Jeonghan hyung and ask him to come down. Meanwhile,” Jisoo turned to his friends. “Open up the curtains and entertain Wonwoo. But do not ask him anything stupid.” Jisoo warned, glaring at his friends, especially Seungkwan. “Ugh, boring!” he chided while rolling his eyes. “Seokmin, Minghao. Please.” Jisoo pleaded his other reliable friends. Seokmin laughed and nodded. “Don’t worry,” Jisoo thanked him and quickly sped upstairs.

“Hyung!” Jisoo knocked loudly on Jeonghan’s door. “Oh, you’re back?” Jisoo nodded. “With Wonwoo waiting at the living room. Can you please accompany him while I go and have a quick shower?” he asked, looking down at his outfit. Jeonghan nodded and lightly pushed his brother to his room. “Don’t worry about Wonwoo, I’ll take care of him.”

 

“Wonwoo!” Jeonghan came down, greeting his friend who was entertained by the other 3 friends of Jisoo. “Man, Jeonghan hyung just had to spoil the fun now!” Seungkwan grumbled. Jeonghan rolled his eyes and sat beside Wonwoo. “Did these brats disturbed you?” He asked eyeing Seungkwan especially. “Why does everyone thinks that I am the only bad one?” Seungkwan exasperatedly sigh loudly. Wonwoo laughed and shook his head. “No, they didn't.” He smiled.

“Good. Now, the three of you,” Jeonghan looked at them, “go and help auntie and see if she need any help or not.” Jeonghan eyed them again, hoping that they got the message. Seokmin and Minghao nodded, pulling Seungkwan with them who was whining. “Say no and I’ll tell your mum.” Jeonghan threatened. “Come on you two!” Seungkwan immediately pulled his two friends and dashed into the kitchen.

Jeonghan smiled, satisfied and turned to Wonwoo who was watching the playing movie. “So,” he dragged his word. “How’s life?” Jeonghan wriggled his eyebrows teasingly at Wonwoo. He turned to his friend and smiled happily. “Life’s been great, wonderful actually. You should have a partner soon,” Wonwoo jokingly provoked Jeonghan. “You did not just say that,” he glared. “I was the one that brought you and Jisoo together!” Jeonghan argued. Wonwoo laughed, satisfied with his teasing. “Where’s Seungcheol hyung?” he asked, craning his neck to look around.

They turned around as they heard keys juggling from the front door area and Jeonghan faced Wonwoo. “Speaking of the devil,” he commented. “We’re home!” Seungcheol sings, opening the door for his dad to enter. “Oh, Wonwoo. You’re here!” Seungcheol grinned and Wonwoo stood up, helping Mr Choi. “Here, let me help you, sir.” He smiled, extending his hand and lightly grabbed the plastics to bring it over to the kitchen. Mr Choi looked at Jeonghan and raised his eyebrows, nodding—approving Wonwoo’s kind actions.

“Uh, Mrs Choi?” Wonwoo hesitantly called Jisoo’s mum as he stepped into the kitchen. “Oh! Wonwoo dear! What are you doing in here?” she kindly smiled and walked over to him. Wonwoo showed the bags in his hold and smiled. “Mr Choi’s back with the grocery.” He informed. Seokmin took the bags out of his grip and placed it on the table. “Thank you so much, sweetie. Have a seat outside and I’ll call for dinner once everything is ready,” Mrs Choi kindly patted Wonwoo’s shoulder and he smiled again, obeying her. Before he could disappear from the kitchen, Mrs Choi called him again. “Oh, Wonwoo? Auntie will be just fine.” She beamed.

“Wonwoo!” Jisoo called his boyfriend who was walking back to his seat as he skipped down the stairs. Wonwoo grinned brightly at his boyfriend who was now comfortable with his black sweater and grey sweatpants. Jisoo quickly laced his fingers together with Wonwoo and someone cleared their throat very loudly. “Jisoo, over here.” His dad called and Jisoo pulled Wonwoo together with him.

“Dad, hyung. You’re back!” Jisoo beamed excitedly. “This is Wonwoo, my boyfriend.” He pulled Wonwoo down, seating on the sofa. “Mr Choi, Seungcheol hyung.” Wonwoo respectfully bowed his head and politely smiled. Mr Choi smiled kindly at Wonwoo and commented, “You can call me Uncle.”

“Dinner’s ready!” Minghao shouted. Wonwoo and Mr Choi stopped talking to each other and Mr Choi stood up. “Come on Wonwoo. Let’s talk over the feast auntie prepared.” Mr Choi gestured to the dining table. Seungcheol and Jeonghan followed suit behind their dad and Wonwoo stood up, pulling Jisoo together. “Your dad is the best,” he whispered into Jisoo’s ears as they walked behind. Jisoo beamed and tiptoed, placing his lips beside Wonwoo’s ears. “He likes you,” he winked. “Come on lovebirds! We’re starving!” Jeonghan shouted at them as everyone was already seated—staring at them.

“Here, Wonwoo. Add more of this, please. Jisoo told me that you love spicy chicken stew!” Mrs Choi generously scooped more chicken for Wonwoo and he happily extended his plate for her. “Wow, mum. Thanks for making us feel left out,” Seungcheol grumpily seek for his mum’s attention. Mr Choi laughed and shook his head. “Aww, is Seungcheollie in need of attention?” Seungkwan mocked. “Here, I’ll give it to you!” Seungkwan scooped a tiny piece of chicken and placed it in Seungcheol’s bowl. The older twin frowned and growled. “After receiving something, you should always remember to say ‘thank you’. Now, repeat after me,” Seungkwan imitated a kindergarten teacher. “Thank. You.”

Seungcheol threw a crumpled piece of used napkins towards Seungkwan and glared at him. “I am not a kid.” He sternly told him. “But the way you’re acting shows that you’re a 5 years old kid who is begging for a candy!” Seungkwan defended himself. Wonwoo chuckled and continued eating, beaming at Jisoo who was opposite him.

“So,” Mrs Choi started. “how old are you this year, Wonwoo?” she asked. Wonwoo quickly swallowed his food and replied politely. “23 this year,” he smiled. She nodded and smiled. Before she could even open up her mouth, Jisoo stopped her. “No, mum. We are not going to give you any grandchild,” Jisoo said, eyes on his mum. Wonwoo widened his eyes, surprised but his face fell after realising what his boyfriend said, and Jisoo noticed. “Yet.” He continued and winked at Wonwoo. Everyone laughed and Mrs Choi excitedly cheered.

 

“Oh god, I’m so full!” Wonwoo patted his lean stomach as he placed the last batch of dirty dishes on the sink. Jisoo chucked as he rinsed the soap off the plates. Wonwoo leaned against the sink and admired Jisoo who was concentrating on the dishes. “Thank you for bringing me over,” he started. Wonwoo was glad that he was invited over, meeting his boyfriend’s family and friends, having a nice meal and a nice time with them. Everyone treated him nicely, welcoming him into the family with open arms. Wonwoo felt like a family member already.

“It’s nothing. Plus, thank you for agreeing to come over and have dinner with my family. They can be annoying but they’re the best.” Jisoo grinned at Wonwoo as he put away all the cleaned dishes. Wonwoo took the cloth and started drying each of them. “I think they like you,” Jisoo whispered, teasing the taller man. Wonwoo laughed and pinched Jisoo’s nose. “I like them too,” Wonwoo said and Jisoo tilted his head, unsatisfied with his answer. “And you too, of course, cutie pie.” He winked and leaned closer to Jisoo.

“I knew it! They’re making out!” Seungkwan declared and Jisoo quickly pushed Wonwoo’s chest away. “Seungkwan!” Jisoo shrieked. “Now, 5,000 won each!” Seungcheol opened up his palm and asked for the cash the 5 of them bet on. Jeonghan and Seokmin grumbled while Minghao unhappily slapped the cash on his palm. “Seungkwan~” Seungcheol waved the money and wriggled his eyebrows in happiness.

 

“Mum, dad. I’m sending Wonwoo to the bus stop.” Jisoo came down with a thicker coat around him. It was past 9pm and Jisoo doesn’t want Wonwoo to go home so late. “Okay, sure.” Mr Choi replied and Wonwoo stood up from the sofa to say goodbye to Jisoo’s parents. “Thank you uncle, auntie, for the warm hospitality.” Wonwoo sweetly said and bowed his head. Mr Choi patted his shoulders and gave him a fatherly smile. “Remember, you’re welcome here anytime.” Wonwoo nodded and went to hug Mrs Choi who was already extending her hands out. “Next time, invite your mum over then we can start planning for the both of your engagement,” she exclaimed, rubbing Wonwoo’s back. “Mum,” Jisoo warned his mum and lightly stared at him. Wonwoo laughed and pulled away. “Sure, I’ll bring the ring when I come to visit the next time around.” He joked, going with Mrs Choi’s flow. She laughed and gave him both of her thumbs up.

Wonwoo smiled at Jisoo’s friend and waved. “Maybe we can hang out the 5 of us together next time,” Wonwoo promised. He really adored the 3 of them and already started to treat them as his little brothers. “Yeah, sure! We can go to the movies and have dinner after that!” Minghao suggested and Wonwoo nodded along, excited already.

“See you soon, hyung. Remember my advice,” Wonwoo joked as he hugged Jeonghan goodbye. Jeonghan shoved Wonwoo’s tummy with his elbows and laughed. “Stop with your nonsense. Have a safe trip home, kiddo.” Jeonghan pulled away and Wonwoo shook hands with Seungcheol. He waved one last time and headed outside. “Bye, I’ll be back soon! Seungkwan, Seokmin, Minghao! Wait for me okay! Don’t pop them without me!” Jisoo gestured popping motions before going out to send Wonwoo.

 

 

“It’s cold,” Jisoo complained, tightening his coat around him. Wonwoo circled his arms around Jisoo’s waist tightly and pulled him closer to him. “Better?” he asked and Jisoo snuggled closer into his chest. “Perfect.” He looked up and grinned. They sat down on the bench and waited for Wonwoo’s bus.

Wonwoo stared at the stars up in the sky and hummed, smiling. “What will I do if I didn’t drop my book on your steel shoes? Or if Jeonghan hyung didn’t introduce me to his cute younger brother?” Wonwoo asked and softly adjusted Jisoo’s hair. “Hmm, you would still live your boring life?” Jisoo hummed, teasing Wonwoo. “Hey, I did not have a boring life, okay!” Wonwoo laughed, defending himself. Jisoo followed and looked straight into Wonwoo’s eyes. “I love you.” He whispered lowly. “I love you too. Even if I’m your brother’s choice.” Wonwoo said, pulling Jisoo by his chin and locked their lips together. Jisoo let out a minty breath and Wonwoo inhaled his scent. Jisoo pulled out, speechless and leaned on his boyfriend’s forehead, eyes on Wonwoo’s eyes.

 

“So,” Wonwoo lowly whispered. “When are we going to give your mum grandchildren?” He grinned naughtily and Jisoo laughed, slapping his cheeks lightly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter for this fic and I wanted to get this out asap bcs of my upcoming tests and all T___T
> 
> BUT! I am starting a new fic so please anticipate it hehe
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it and I'll see you again in my next story!!
> 
> Subscribe, comment, and give kudos! xoxo


End file.
